Ma drogue s'appelle Ja&ck
by yuna usagi
Summary: Quand le C.I.S. apprend que Baâl est obsédé par le Lieutenant Colonel Carter O'Neill, il l'envoie séduire le goaul'd afin de trouvé le secret de son immortalité nouvellementy acquise. Mais son mariage avec le Général de brigade suvivra-t-il à cette missi?
1. Visite Nocturne

Visite Nocturne

Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte d'entrée. Le colonel Carter se réveilla difficilement, regarda son réveil et s'énerva contre cette personne qui la réveillait à trois heure du matin. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre et s'enveloppa dedans, avant de descendre, une arme à la main. Lorsque qu'elle ouvrit, elle découvrit le général O'Neill. Il avait un regard bizarre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, emprunt de désir. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait aidé SG-1 à envoyer l'arme anti-Oris à travers la Super-Porte.

-Je n'en peux plus ! Déclara-t-il en forçant la porte.

-Mon général ? Mais...

-J'ai envie de vous Carter.

-Vous allez bien ? S'exclama t-elle.

Il l'a plaqua contre le mur. Elle sentit son souffle sur la nuque. Quelque chose lui criait que ce n'était pas normal.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Il était à Washington, entrain de traquer Bâal. Tout à sa réflexion, elle laissa son désir et ses fantasmes prendre le dessus peu à peu. Elle sentit le général lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, alors, ne se maîtrisant plus, elle se laissa embrasser. Elle le renversa sur le sol, le chevaucha, lui arracha sa chemise et commença à parcourir son corps de baisers. Désormais, elle était aussi impatiente que lui. Leur corps se mélangèrent au rythme d'une musique connu d'eux seuls. Leurs vêtements avaient rejoins le sol. Le général O'Neill sentit les ongles de son amante s'enfoncer dans la chair, amplifiant ainsi son désir...

Leur chevauchée sauvage se termina bien après le lever du soleil...

Les deux soldats restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans bouger. Ils tentaient de retrouver leur souffle et leurs esprits.

-Carter, vous êtes une vraie tigresse ! S'exclama enfin O'Neill.

-Euh… vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, mon général...

-Bien ! Il faut que j'y aille, le président m'attend à Washington.

-Vous partez comme ça ? Je la saute et puis basta ?

-Carter, mais que voulez-vous à la fin ? J'avais envie de vous, vous aviez envie de moi. On s'est bien amusés, non?

-Alors pour vous, ce n'était qu'un amusement ? S'écria t-elle.

-Par pitié Sam, ne gâchez pas tout...

-Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure !

-Attention ! Je suis encore votre supérieur.

Tournant la tête, il regarda tout autour de lui puis fini par demander.

-C'est votre terminal de surveillance? Alors... ah ! Voilà...

-Que recherchez-vous?

-Nos exploits de cette nuit. Mes aïeux ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi douée au lit !

Sam regardait son général avec dégoût. Dire qu'elle s'était donnée à cet homme qu'elle croyait respectueux des femmes. Et elle avait accusé la drogue pour expliquer l'aventure de cet homme avec Kinthia et le désespoir pour sa relation avec Laïra. Elle vit son amant prendre quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû voir avant, si elle n'avait pas été aussi aveuglée par la passion. En l'enlevant, Baâl avait pris la place de Jack. Il lui lança l'objet et disparut dans un rayon de téléporteur, laissant Sam figée par cette vision d'horreur. Elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle venait de faire l'amour de manière sauvage avec Bâal. Elle regarda ce qu'il lui avait jeté. L'appareil qui permettait à quelqu'un de prendre l'apparence d'un autre…

C'était une technologie alien, récupérée lors d'une invasion extra-terrestre venant de P3X-118. Elle resta figée, nue, là où Bâal l'avait laissée, incapable de réfléchir.

A la base, tout le monde s'inquiétait. Le Colonel Carter n'était pas du genre à arriver en retard aux briefings, et si cela lui arrivait, elle téléphonait. Après deux heures d'attente, SG-1 fut autorisé à aller voir chez elle si tout allait bien. Pour l'occasion, même Teal'c avait reçu l'autorisation de sortir. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent la porte ouverte. Vala entra la première pour constater que le salon était en désordre. Des lampes étaient cassées, des petits meubles renversés et Sam était nue, recroquevillée sur elle même, tremblante et visiblement choquée. Vala se précipita vers l'entrée pour empêcher les garçons de rentrer. Elle trouva le peignoir blanc de Sam dans un coin de la pièce et la couvrit. Puis elle autorisa les hommes à rentrer et demanda à Cameron de lui ramener une couverture. Ses tentatives pour la faire parler se révélèrent inutile.

Au SGC, Sam fut tout de suite prise en charge par Janet, qui était inquiète pour son amie. Elle releva des bleus dans le dos et sur les poignets. Il y avait aussi des traces de morsures et de la peau sous les ongles. Mais l'analyse ADN ne trouva rien. Janet s'approcha de son amie.

-Sam, demanda t-elle doucement, as-tu été violée ?

-Non.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire?

-J'étais consentante… Murmura la jeune femme.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ce matin, le général O'Neill est venu chez moi. Il disait qu'il avait envie de moi…

-Tu as couché avec le général O'Neill ? S'étonna Janet.

-C'était Bâal.

-Tu as couché avec Bâal ?

-Non, c'était le général O'Neill… pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi, le général O'Neill ?

-Attend, tu as couché avec le général O'Neill ou avec Bâal ?

Sam secouait la tête. Visiblement, elle était confuse, et la discussion en resta là. Elle ne voulut pas revenir dessus, gardant dans ses mains, l'objet alien responsable de son malheur.


	2. Voyage à Las végas

Le Voyage à Las Végas

Enfermé dans son bureau, Bâal regardait en boucle la vidéo de sa nuit torride avec le lieutenant colonel Carter. Cette guerrière, belle et intelligente, qui savait donner du plaisir aux hommes, l'avait envoûté. Quand il était venu cette nuit là, c'était dans la ferme intention de lui faire l'amour. Il avait remarqué le manège entre elle et le général O'Neill. Il avait cherché un moyen de briser cet homme. Il avait espéré que posséder son "petit colonel" l'aurai anéanti, mais visiblement, elle avait gardé cette humiliation pour elle.

Il caressa des doigts l'écran, sur lequel il y avait le visage de cette femme qui l'obsédait depuis deux mois.

Depuis qu'il l'avait fait sienne.

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cette femme renfermerait de tels trésors. Il la voulait encore dans son lit. Petit à petit, un plan se dessina dans sa tête. Il ouvrit sa boite mail et commença à pianoter.

Très cher lieutenant colonel,

Cette nuit d'ivresse a été un pur bonheur. Je n'ose imaginer ce que penserait le général de brigade quand il saura que son "petit colonel" a fait l'amour avec moi. Imaginez sa déception quand il verra la vidéo de nos ébats.

Croyez-vous qu'il voudra encore de vous ?

Vous m'obsédez depuis deux mois, et j'entends bien recommencer. La balle est dans votre camp mon cher et tendre amour. Venez me rejoindre et je ferais de vous ma reine, avec la promesse de ne pas vous infecter avec mes congénères. Sans nouvelles de votre part, cette vidéo sera remise à votre bien aimé, le général O'Neill.

Votre Seigneur, Bâal

Alors qu'il allait envoyer le message, il y eut une explosion. Sur les écrans de surveillance, Bâal vit une dizaine de soldats envahir le complexe. Ils portaient le macaron de la protection Terrestre. C'était un cadeau du général O'Neill, qui avait multiplié ses attaques contre la confrérie ses derniers mois. Sous ses airs idiots, il avait réalisé une véritable vendetta. Beaucoup de ses clones étaient tombés sous le feu de la "Protection terrienne", et il était le dernier des Bâal. Il se leva et appuya sur son bracelet. Un rayon lumineux le téléporta avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre en place son odieux chantage.

Le général O'Neill attendait le retour de ses hommes. Il n'aimait pas attendre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et sa secrétaire l'informa que l'attaque de l'entreprise Bâalise avait été une réussite. Le colonel Ship lui donna un disque sur lequel était gravé une vidéo, ainsi qu'une capture d'écran. Il précisa que ses éléments n'avaient pas été volontairement mis sur la liste des objets perquisitionnés. Le colonel Ship faisait partit du SGC avant d'être muté à Washington. Il savait quel avait été le rôle de SG-1 dans la survie de la Terre.

Jack regarda la vidéo qui pouvait rivaliser avec un film pornographique. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était que les protagonistes étaient Carter et lui-même. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé que ce soit lui, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu le cran d'être allé à Colorado Springs pour faire sa déclaration. Il regarda la capture d'écran. C'était le mail de chantage que Bâal avait l'intention d'envoyer au colonel. Il ne comprit pas grand chose, seulement que Bâal avait fait du mal à sam. Dans un dossier, il trouva une armada de photos du colonel Carter. Bâal avait visiblement jeté son dévolu sur elle. Jack ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, surtout pas lui. Il décida d'aller au SGC, histoire de comprendre cette histoire.

En arrivant, il se rendit directement au laboratoire de Sam, qui était fermé. Il s'annonça et utilisa sa carte pour entrer. Elle était debout, un tournevis dans la main. Il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la haine. Il avança prudemment. Elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle butte contre une table. D'un geste vif, il saisit le poignet et la désarma. Elle devint hystérique, crachant sa haine et son dégoût, le traitant de Bâal. Il réussit cependant à la maîtriser, en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants, que lui seul était capable de lui dire. Peu à peu, elle se calma.

Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'avait "son" Jack, et que Bâal n'avait pas su reproduire. Ce qui avait mis son alarme de guerrière en éveil. C'était la tendresse de son regard, ce mélange d'odeur saline et d'après rasage, la chaleur unique de son souffle. Elle osa alors le regarder et se mit à pleurer dans les bras protecteurs du vrai général.

Alerté par les cris, les militaires vinrent au labo, Jack leur fit signe qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Il emmena Sam à l'infirmerie, où Janet administra à son amie un sédatif. Jack voulu aller voir le général Landry, mais Sam ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il resta donc là à la regarder dormir. Ce fut Hank qui vint le rejoindre pour connaître le fin mot de tout ce tapage.

-Elle a peur de moi… Dit seulement Jack.

Quand Hank lui raconta le peu de chose qu'il savait, Jack explosa de rage. Il reprochait notamment à Hank de ne pas l'avoir averti. C'était d'autant plus rageant qu'il était le principal intéressé dans ce qu'il appelait un viol. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que l'instigateur de cette affaire était Bâal. Ses hurlements avaient réveillé Sam. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même Elle n'avait jamais vu le général aussi furieux. Il se retourna vers elle et se calma. Il s'avança et remarqua immédiatement son mouvement de recul. Il maudissait le Goaul'd pour le mal qu'il avait fait. Il tenta à nouveau d'approcher Sam qui hésita, avant de se laisser faire. Elle ressentit instantanément le réconfort que lui seul arrivait à fournir, quand il la serrait dans ses bras.

-Cart... non, Sam, il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé cette nuit où je... enfin où nous...

-Pas devant tout le monde... seulement Janet et vous.

Hank sortit.

-Je... il était trois heures du matin quand j'ai été réveillée par quelqu'un qui martelait ma porte. Quand je suis allée ouvrir, c'était vous…

-Moi ? S'étonna t-il.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez envie de moi, et vous aviez ce regard de convoitise et de désir, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vous… et puis vous m'avez mordiller l'oreille et puis je n'ai plus lutté, et nous...

-J'ai vu la vidéo.

-Oh non… Murmura t-elle, n'osant plus le regarder.

-Je dois savoir.

-Après que nous ayons fais l'amour, reprit-elle, la tête baissée, vous vous êtes relevé et vous vous êtes rhabillé… vous m'avez parlé d'un rendez-vous avec le président, d'une bonne partie de plaisir. Le terme exact s'était "nous nous sommes bien amusés". Et après qu'il ait pris la vidéo de nos... il m'a lancé le morpho-alien que nous avions récupéré après la libération de la base, envahie par les aliens venant de P3X-118.

-Je suppose que c'était le mien... qui ? Demanda t-il plus doucement.

-Bâal... oh, mon dieu !

Elle s'était cachée sous son drap, ne sachant pas de quoi elle avait le plus honte.

Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait couché avec Bâal ou bien que son général ait vu la vidéo ?

C'était sans doute aussi parce que dans cette affaire, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle l'aimait et que maintenant, elle devait le dégoûter autant qu'elle se dégoûtait elle même. Elle sentit le drap se lever et une main se poser sur elle. Elle savait qui c'était, mais n'osa pas esquisser un seul geste. Elle sentit les bras de Jack l'entourer.

-Si vous saviez que ce n'était pas moi, pourquoi avoir continué ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

-Parce que, j'en avais envie. Parce que je rêvais tous les soirs que ça arrive. Parce que… je ne sais plus... sur le coup je voyais tous mes fantasmes se réaliser et que je... réalise à présent que j'ai été ridicule et que j'aurai dû savoir que je ne vous intéressais pas. Mais c'est de votre faute aussi ! Vous n'avez jamais été clair sur ce sujet. Vous vous retranchez toujours derrière ce règlement bidon. Et puis, je...

Elle se mit à sangloter et Jack la serra dans ses bras. Il se remettait lentement de ce que venait de lui révéler de manière désordonné, cette femme qui l' aimait tellement qu'elle en était arrivée à perdre tout discernement. Cette femme qui avait souffert à cause de lui, parce qu'il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur qu'il avait éprouvé à chaque fois que quelqu'un auquel il tenait disparaissait. Parce qu'il voulait se protéger, il avait offert Sam en pâture. Il desserra son étreinte et la força à le regarder. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Soudain sans que personne ne s'y attende, il se tourna vers Hank et demanda que SG-1 soit immédiatement convoqué en salle de briefing. Sam le regarda, inquiète. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Une fois l'équipe réunie, Jack les informa que SG1et le Docteur Frasier était réquisitionnés pour le week-end. C'était un ordre. Il revint à l'infirmerie où Sam attendait. Il lui donna dix minutes pour se préparer.

Jack avait pris Sam, Teal'c et Janet à bord de son 4x4. Daniel, Vala et Cameron les suivirent dans la voiture de ce dernier. Ils discutèrent par radio, et roulèrent vers une destination connue seulement de Jack. Tout le monde se demandait où il pouvait les emmener. Surtout que Teal'c n'avait pas été autorisé à prendre sa lance. Sam était plus que tendue. Après ses révélations, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, c'était celle de Jack. Ils arrivèrent enfin au pied d'un immense hôtel de très grand luxe, en plein milieu de Las Végas.

Alors, c'était ça ? Pensa Sam.

Son général voulait lui changer les idées. La sortir du gouffre où elle s'était enlisée ses deux dernier mois. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et Jack leur demanda d'attendre. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et revint quelque temps plus tard. Il donna une clé à Janet et, gardant l'autre dans sa main, ils montèrent dans les chambres. Pendant que SG1 admirait leurs appartements, Jack avait encore pris la fuite pour ne revenir que plus tard dans l'après midi. Il rassembla ensuite SG1 dans la chambre des garçons et fit monter le dîner. A la fin du repas Jack se leva.

-Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous ais pas fait venir ici pour fêter nos retrouvailles, commença-t-il.

-Je m'en doutais un peu ! Répondit Daniel.

-Je suis venu ici pour épouser Sam et j'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à aller jusqu'au bout. Sam, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? Je ne te promets pas que je te rendrais heureuse. Je... je sais que je t'ai déjà fait beaucoup de mal...

-Alors ça, c'est de la déclaration ! S'exclama Cameron.

-Et tu as décidé ça comme ça ? Renchéri Daniel, sur un coup de tête?

-Oui.

-Mais enfin Sam est plus réfléchit que ça !

-Je le veux ! Répondit la jeune femme.

-Oui ! S'excita Janet. Un mariage !

Jack sortit un boîtier de velours noir, qui contenait une belle bague en or blanc sertit d'une aigue-marine bleue. Sam la passa à son doigt, les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Jack pris une serviette et lui essuya le visage avant de l'embrasser.

-On vous dérange peut-être ? Demanda Daniel, d'un ton sarcastique.

-Non Daniel, pas du tout ! Répondit Jack.

-Et quand nous marions-nous ? Demanda Sam.

-Demain, vers midi. Ça nous laisse le temps de trouver des smokings pour les mecs et des robes plus appropriées pour Vala et Janet.

-Et moi je me marie nue ? Demanda Sam.

-C'est tentant... mais non ! Ta robe est en cour de préparation. J'ai choisi le modèle moi-même !

-Vous étiez donc sûr de ma réponse ?

-Non, mais je voulais rester positif. Janet sera ton témoin.

-Ouiii ! S'exclama la concernée.

-Et Daniel sera le mien, s'il le veut bien...

-Merci, mais j'aurai plutôt pensé que tu aurais pris Teal'c !

-Hormis le fait que Teal'c n'a pas d'identité sur terre, j'ai pensé à toi parce que tu m'as ramené à la vie. Ce qui m'a permis de rencontrer une femme exceptionnellement belle et intelligente. Une très grande guerrière forte et futée. Une princesse-guerrière en quelque sorte !

Au moment du mariage, Sam était tellement tendue, que Janet tenta tant bien que mal de la calmer. Jack lui avait choisi une splendide robe blanche et longue. Son bustier était brodé de fleur blanche et parsemé de perle de rocaille qui faisait scintiller la robe. Son dos était dénudé. Vala s'était occupée du maquillage, même si elle trouvait que c'était plutôt inutile.

Jack avait plusieurs fois tenté de prendre la fuite. Sa nervosité le rendait acariâtre. Teal'c gardait la porte de sortie au cas où jack se dégonflerait. En fait, il avait aussi un peu peur que Sam se désiste au dernier moment.

La musique entama "La marche nuptiale". Jack attendait sa belle devant le prêtre avec Daniel à ses cotés.

Sam avança avec Vala. Le colonel Carter aurait bien voulu que son père et ses amis soient là, mais elle savait aussi que Jack, qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps, risquait de paniquer et refuser de se marier entre temps. Elle arriva au niveau de Jack et lui sourit timidement.

-Bien, commença le prêtre, nous sommes réunis ici pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.

Sam regarda au tour d'elle, inquiète.

Un homme s'était levé pour interdire l'union disant qu'elle lui appartenait !

Sam se sentit défaillir. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et Jack la regarda, étonné. Elle secoua la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Le prêtre fit des signes et deux personnes sortirent le perturbateur.

-Veuillez pardonner Croz... sa femme et lui sont venu se marier ici. Un homme est intervenu et elle est partit avec lui, depuis le pauvre interrompt tous les mariages auquel il assiste.

Jack prit la main de Sam et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Le prêtre repris.

-Mademoiselle, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour époux, l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Alors répétez après moi. Moi Samantha Aphrodite Carter, je jure d'aimer, d'honorer et de chérir cet homme, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-Moi Samantha Aphrodite Carter, je jure d'aimer, d'honorer et de chérir cet homme jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Mais pas trop vite quand même… Murmura t-elle avec un sourire.

-Monsieur...

-Oh que oui, je le veux ! Coupa Jack.

-Alors...

-Vous permettez que je dise mes propres vœux ?

-Ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais bon.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas un mec très intelligent, ni même le plus gentil. Je suis un gamin à mi-temps, un idiot à plein temps et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aimes. Mais je sais pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui. Je suis là parce que celle qui fait battre mon cœur depuis dix ans s'y trouve. Je suis là parce j'ai entendu un écho aux suppliques de mon cœur. Je suis là parce qu'une femme extraordinairement belle, intelligente et amoureuse du vieil ours que je suis s'y trouve. Je te promets de te chérir, de t'aimer, et de t'honorer jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare.

-Vos alliances...

Le prêtre les regarda, attendri, se passer leurs alliances, puis continua.

-Vous pouvez vous embrasser !

Ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Vala et Daniel s'étaient rapprochés, ce qui permi à Cameron de prédire un futur mariage. Janet souriait parce que d'une part son amie se mariait enfin avec le général O'Neill, mais d'autre part, elle venait de gagner cent dollars !

SG1 se sépara en sortant de la chapelle. Pendant que Daniel, Vala, Teal'c et Cameron s'adonnaient aux plaisirs du jeu, les jeunes mariés retournèrent dans une suite séparée. Au fond de la chambre, une grande baie vitrée offrait un superbe panorama sur tout Las Végas. Sam était émerveillée et un peu stressée par les évènements. Jack se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il la sentit trembler. Il la rassura en lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille. Elle se retourna, l'embrassa, et se laissa guidée par son mari. Jack sema des baisers sur son cou, descendant lentement vers sa poitrine. Doucement, il enleva la robe de sa femme qui glissa sur le sol, laissant apparaître le corps svelte et musclé de la jeune mariée.

A son tour, Sam s'occupa de défaire la chemise de son mari, puis continua par le pantalon. Il recommença à l'enivrer de ses baisers, la porta sur le lit, puis s'allongea sur elle. Il la trouvait merveilleuse. Ses yeux aux couleurs de l'océan brillaient de désir et ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes, appelait celles de Jack. Laissant alors libre court à leur amour, Jack et Sam se laissèrent glisser dans les abîmes du plaisir et de l'amour. La jeune femme oublia pour un temps ses peurs, et ses appréhensions...

Sam se réveilla avant Jack. Durant cette nuit, ils s'étaient mélangés six fois. Jack s'était tantôt montré tendre et doux, tantôt ferme et possessif. Pour Sam, cette nuit avait été un concentré de magie pure.

Elle regardait son mari dormir. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. Elle répéta inlassablement son nouveau nom "Samantha O'Neill". C'était comme une douce caresse à son oreille. Elle avait enfin réalisé un de ses rêves. Elle pensa à la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir épousé son cher général.

Puis, sans trop savoir comment, les images de cette nuit horrible où elle s'était donnée à Bâal, pensant que c'était Jack, lui revint en mémoire. Elle commença à pleurer. Jack choisit ce moment là pour se réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sam ?

-Je me demandais... est-ce par pitié, que vous m'avez épousé?

-Ça ne va pas de dire ça ?

-Je veux dire... si... Bâal ne…

-Depuis le détecteur de Zatarc, rien a changé chez moi... mais oui, cette histoire m'a chamboulé. Je... vois-tu, les femmes qui ont traversé ma vie ont fini par me laisser au bord de la route...

Sam se retourna vers lui et le força à la regarder. Il y avait cette tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Et vous aviez peur que je fasse pareil ?

-Toutes, à leur manière, m'ont détruis un peu plus...

-Et vous ne vouliez plus être démoli.

-Cela dit, je comprends Sara, j'ai tué son fils, et j'ai disparu tout de suite après…

-Mon général...

-Ne me laissez pas Sam… Murmura t-il alors.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile. Elle s'en voulait de se plaindre de ses peurs, alors que Jack souffrait intérieurement. En bon chef, il avait réussi à cacher ses souffrances à la vue des autres. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le serra très fort.

-Je serais toujours là… Murmura-t-elle.

SG1 retrouva le SGC le lendemain. Le général Landry les attendait avec impatience. Il les avait couverts durant ses derniers jours, mais maintenant, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Jack se contenta d'aller dans la salle de commandement, et annonça son mariage avec Sam. La base était en liesse, mais la seule chose que Jack comprit, c'était que tout le monde avait parié.

Tout le monde sans exception.

Les laissant là, à leur joie, le couple disparut dans un coin du complexe…


	3. Le début de la fin

Sam se regardait dans la glace. Une esclave lui brossait les cheveux, depuis qu'elle était devenue officiellement la maîtresse du seigneur Bâal…

Elle se rappelait sans peine comment la commission internationnale de sécurité avait réussi à la convaincre d'entrer dans une telle mascarade. A peine un an après son mariage, elle fut convoquée par le conseil. Elle était seule face à eux. Elle avait l'impression d'être à un procès. Tout le monde la regardait et discutait sans la consulter. Elle avait très vite compris qu'ils parlaient de cette nuit avec Bâal. Elle se sentait défaillir. Se pourrait-il que le conseil considère cet acte comme une trahison ?

-Lieutenant colonel O'Neill, demanda le président de la commission, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Bâal, monsieur.

-Nous avons eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé qui nous intéresse, c'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

-Mon mariage ?

-Non. Saviez-vous que Bâal voulait vous faire chanter ?

-Pardon ?

-Nous savons de source sûre qu'il voulait vous faire chanter. Cela dit, nous comprenons que votre mari l'ait passé sous silence.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Nous désirons que vous deveniez la maîtresse de Bâal.

-Je vous demande pardon ? .

-Pour mieux comprendre, veuillez lire ce mail qui devait vous être envoyé.

Sam prit la feuille et pâlit. Le conseil la regarda. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle comprenait maintenant comment le général avait eu vent de cette nuit. Mais elle ne voyait pas où le C.I.S. voulait en venir.

-Il y a un mois, reprit le président, nous avons été contactés par un Tok'ra. Il nous faisait part de sa dernière trouvaille.

-Parce que maintenant, les Tok'ra ne passent plus par le SGC ?

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait des divergences d'opinions entre l'actuel chef du SGC et la Tok'ra.

-Et qu'est ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire, moi ?

-Bâal a monté d'un cran dans son évolution. Il cherche à subir l'ascension. A l'heure où nous vous parlons, il est définitivement immortel.

-Vous plaisantez là ?

-Votre mission est de le séduire et de trouver un moyen de le neutraliser.

-Et je fais comment pour neutraliser un immortel, moi ?

-Vous trouverez. Même les anciens avaient un talon d'Achille.

-A ce que je vois, je n'ai pas le choix !

-Vous pouvez refuser la mission, mais nous considèrerons ce refus comme une très haute trahison. Et vous entraînerez votre mari dans l'histoire.

-Si je participe à cette mission, et je dis bien si, mon mari doit rester éloigné de cette histoire.

-C'est d'accord.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fini par devenir la maîtresse de Bâal. Tout avait commencé six mois plutôt. SG-1 était parti sur P3X757, une planète gouvernée par Bâal. SG-1 avait réussi à rejoindre la porte, sauf Sam qui s'était volontairement fait attraper. Mise en cellule et torturée, elle ne dû son salut qu'à l'arrivée de Bâal. Celui-ci l'avait trouvée tâchée de sang, affaiblie et blessée. Il s'était approché d'elle pour la nettoyer, un petit peu.

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux d'une fenêtre, par laquelle la brise se faufilait. Elle ne portait plus ses vêtements de soldat, mais une belle robe de voile blanc, qui faisait penser à la mode romaine à l'époque de le la Grande Rome. Bâal la regardait.

-Bonjour colonel, dit-il.

-Bâal !

-Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise quand j'ai appris votre capture. D'après mon Prima, vous n'avez même pas résisté.

-Je n'ai fais que répondre à votre appel… votre menace…

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer !

-Mais je l'ai reçu.

-Et vous y avez répondu.

-Je suis une femme, Bâal, et j'ai des ambitions. Le général O'Neill m'a propulsé au rang de lieutenant colonel, mais vous avez mieux à me proposer...

-C'est à dire ?

-Je veux tout... le pouvoir, la santé, l'argent... vous pouvez tout me donner.

-Et vous avez quoi à me proposer ?

-Mon corps, mes connaissances...

-Vous m'épatez mon cœur. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant !

-Vous en êtes sûr, maître Bâal ?

Elle s'était collée à lui, sa main avait saisi la partie sensible de son anatomie et sa langue titillait son oreille. Il n'en fallu pas plus au maître Goaul'd pour se laisser aller au plaisir de la chair. Sam remerciait son adolescence de débauche qui aujourd'hui, lui permettait de sauver tant de gens et sans doute son couple.

Il lui arrivait souvent de penser à son mari qui la croyait sans doute morte, où sous l'emprise de Bâal. Il devait ruminer sa haine.

Si seulement il savait…

Elle sentit les bras de Bâal l'enlacer. Il ne restait jamais plus de trois jours loin d'elle. Quelque part, ça la flattait, mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils allaient encore faire l'amour. Elle jouait le jeu à contrecœur. Il aimait la posséder. Elle détestait ça, alors, elle s'imaginait que c'était son mari qui la caressait, la baisait, et lui faisait l'amour. Les gestes étaient loin d'être tendres et quand il entrait en elle, c'était avec une force quasiment bestiale. Et pour prouver son amour et sa dévotion, quand il arrêtait, elle se mettait souvent à jouer les gourmande. Contrairement à Jack, Bâal la tenait éloignée de l'horreur de la guerre. Il lui avait offert une planète à gérer, sans savoir qu'elle allait devenir le QG de sa perte. Dès qu'elle eu reçu son présent, elle avait mis en place la résistance.

Au SGC, la disparition de Sam avait ébranlé l'humeur des soldats. Beaucoup l'aimait énormément, mais c'était surtout le moral de SG-1 qui était touché. Le général O'Neill avait réintégré le SGC et surtout son équipe. Durant ces derniers mois, il avait cherché son épouse dans toute la galaxie. Grâce au programme et ses huit ans de pratique, il s'était crée un réseau fiable d'indics. Vala avait fait appel à ses anciennes connaissances pour retrouver son amie.

Daniel redoutait le plus, s'était d'apprendre la mort du colonel. Ce genre de nouvelle apporterait un coup fatal à Jack, qui était déjà très affecté. Ce jour là, les informations vinrent de Nébaja, la planète Tok'râ. Ces derniers avaient entendu parler d'une planète conquise par Bâal, mais offerte en cadeau à sa nouvelle reine, qu'on disait belle, intelligente et forte. Le problème c'était que les gens qui se faisaient attraper là bas ne revenaient jamais. SG-1, 6 et 17 furent envoyés sur place.

C'était une jolie planète. La porte était posée au bord de l'eau, sur une pierre, derrière une cascade. SG-6 fut assignée à la protection de la porte, pendant que les deux autres équipes partirent en reconnaissance. On ne voyait ni Jaffa, ni vaisseau mère. Tout avait l'air calme, mais Jack sentait le danger. Sur le trajet, ils furent attaqués par des jaffas qui semblaient les attendre. Les trois équipes rendirent les armes sans combattre. Jack pensait qu'avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient s'échapper. Là encore, rien n'était vraiment sur. Aucune équipe où Tok'Râ prisonniers n'étaient revenu de leur captivité. Ils furent emmenés dans une cellule où Selmac attendait déjà. Les cellules se vidèrent à un rythme hallucinant. Jack s'énerva contre les parois de la cellule. Un Jaffa entra et fit une piqûre à tout le monde.

-Quand on vous torturera, faites semblant de souffrir… Dit-il seulement.

Ils furent tous emmenés dans une très grande salle. Les membres de SG-6 et 17 furent rapidement exécutés en trois coups de Zat. Le prima de Bâal s'adressa alors à SG-1.

-Benna ! Ya wan ya daru!

-Désolé, je ne parle pas serpent ! Ironisa Jack.

-Il a dit, répéta la voix d'une femme, agenouille-toi devant tes maîtres !

Jack regarda la femme blonde aux cheveux longs qui se tenait devant lui. Elle fit un signe de la tête et son prima donna un coup de long bâton dans les genoux du général, qui s'agenouilla. Bâal souriait en voyant SG-1 au grand complet. Il saisit Sam par la taille et l'embrassa. Celle-ci répondit en l'enlaçant.

-Elle n'a pas de symbiote, remarqua Teal'C.

-Mais pourquoi, n'as-tu pas cherché à t'enfuir ? Demanda Daniel.

-Elle ne pouvait pas, répondit cyniquement Jack, elle avait Bâal entre les cuisses.

Cette réplique lui valut un nouveau coup dans les côtes. Sam s'avança vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Il m'avait promis la richesse, le pouvoir, la jeunesse éternelle et la beauté... qu'avais-tu à me donner ? Je suis montée au plus haut que je pouvais grâce à toi, mais je voulais plus. Mon Bâal pouvait tout me donner.

-Sans doute avait-elle besoin d'un homme, un vrai, continua le Goaul'd.

-Mon époux, nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux, débarrassons-nous d'eux !

-A toi l'honneur mon amour...

Sam prit son Zat et tira trois fois sur Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron et Vala. Elle fut aussitôt arrêtée par Bâal. Ce dernier avait d'autre projet pour le général O'Neill. Cette dernière protesta.

-C'est trop risqué ! Rouspéta t-elle.

Le général était de très loin, le plus dangereux de tous. Bâal la maîtrisa avec sa paume et son bracelet de poing. Cette dernière implora son pardon et s'évanouit. Bâal ordonna qu'on l'emmène dans sa chambre.

A son réveil, Bâal était absent. En revanche, Jack était là, enchaîné au mur par le cou. Elle le regarda. Il avait les yeux remplis de haine en vers elle. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Après tout, elle l'avait trahi, à sa manière.

-Pourquoi Sam ? Demanda t-il.

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Alors pour avoir le pouvoir, tu as accepté de devenir une catin ?

Piquée au vif, elle se leva et le gifla si fort, qu'une trace rouge apparut. Jack vit la rage dans les yeux de Sam. Bâal choisit ce moment là pour entrer. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Sam se tourna vers lui, le défiant, puis le poussa vers le mur et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, mais enflammé. Bâal aimait ce côté bestial de Sam, à la fois brutal et sensuel. Il la jeta sur le lit et se déshabilla. Elle en fit de même. Jack regardait impuissant, la femme de sa vie s'abandonner totalement à Bâal. Tous les deux firent l'amour sans se soucier du pauvre prisonnier. Jack enrageait contre cette femme qui le trahissait ouvertement, envers Bâal qui lui avait ravi son épouse.

Au milieu de la nuit, Sam se leva. Bâal dormait épuisé par leurs ébats, Jack dormait d'un sommeil agité. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir où elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Ce soir, dans cette chambre, son couple était mort, définitivement. Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était fâchée contre Jack. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait voulu se venger de son mari qui n'avait pas compris qu'elle était en mission. Maintenant, elle l'avait définitivement perdu, même s'il parvenait à savoir qu'elle était en infiltration. Il lui aurait sans doute pardonné si elle n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Bâal de manière si sauvage et si passionnée. Elle s'endormit finalement à même le sol avec la ferme intention de réussir sa mission. Si son couple devait sombrer, alors se serait pour avoir sauvé la galaxie…


	4. La mort de Baâl

La Morte de Bâal

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la capture de SG-1. Jack ne savait pas qui il devait haïr le plus.

Bâal ? Sam ? Tous les deux ?

Durant tout ce temps, il avait dû subir toute sorte de torture, mais la pire de toutes, fut de voir évoluer le couple Sam / Bâal. Il savait que deux autres équipes SG étaient mortes, exécutées par Bâal et que cette idée d'exécution par Zak était une idée de Sam.

-Moins encombrant ! Expliquait-elle.

Restée seule dans la chambre avec Jack, Bâal s'étant absenté pour voir ses autres planètes, Sam s'approcha de lui. Il se remettait de la dernière séance de torture. Elle le regardait avec un air inquiet, ce qui énervait le général. Elle passa une serviette propre sur son visage tuméfié.

-C'est bientôt fini, tu ne souffriras plus longtemps, je te le promets, lui dit-elle.

En effet, elle avait pris la décision de le Zaker dès que ce sera possible et légitime. Elle n'eut pas le temps, une esclave vint la voir.

-Ça y est ! Nous avons trouvé par quel moyen il s'est rendu immortel !

-Comment ?

-Il a ce qu'on appelle un noyau de régénération, quelque part dans son corps, il faut le détruire !

-Et les recherches disent où il se trouve, ce noyau?

-Hélas non. Une fois qu'il sera détruit, Bâal ne sera plus en mesure de se régénérer.

-Mais il faut que je sache où il se trouve !

-Le docteur Jackson continu les recherches.

-Bien. Comment ça se passe au camp ?

-Le moral est remonté d'un bloc quand SG-1 est arrivé.

-Bien. Respectez bien le plan, je n'ai pas le droit de foirer ce coup là. Le prix à payer a été trop conséquent.

Sam voyait enfin la fin de ce calvaire. Elle s'aperçut que Jack était réveillé. Elle s'occupa de lui durant les trois jours d'absence de Bâal. Ils ne se dirent aucun mot.

Que dire, sinon que leur mariage tombait à l'eau ?

Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Malgré la proximité, jamais Sam ne s'était senti aussi loin de lui. Jack s'était retranché dans le mutisme le plus complet. Les Tok'Râ lui ramenait des renseignements au compte-goutte et de petites gouttes en plus.

Trois jours passèrent, puis trois autres.

Jack avait l'impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi. Un mois plus tard, Daniel trouva enfin la réponse. Le noyau se trouvait dans le cervelet. Forte de cette information, Sam passa à la partie deux de son plan.

Bâal revint un jour plus tard. Il ramenait un autre esclave à Sam, qui l'accueillit dans son uniforme SG. Il ne comprit pas.

Elle le Zata, il s'écroula. Il la regardait sans trop comprendre. Elle lui attacha les mains dans le dos.

-Que fais-tu ma chérie ? Demanda t-il étonné.

- Je ne suis pas ta puce Bâal. Je suis Samantha O'Neill, lieutenant colonel dans l'US Air Force, oeuvrant actuellement pour la Commission des Budgets, en fin de mission et... épouse du général de brigade Jonathan O'Neill. Comment as-tu pu croire que tu pouvais le remplacer ?

-Je suis immortel !

-Non, je sais où se trouve ton noyau de régénération. Dans ton corps.

Bâal blêmit. Sam comprit qu'elle avait raison. Sans hésitation, elle planta son couteau dans la nuque de Bâal, en extrait le symbiote et s'acharna dessus jusqu'à en faire un hachis. Jack regarda, sidéré, avec quelle violence elle avait anéanti Bâal. Elle retira la clé de la poche du cadavre et délivra Jack. Après s'être assurée de l'état de son mari, elle lui donna une arme, et prit sa radio.

- Papa, tu m'entends ?

- Ton père est mort Sam, dit Jack d'un ton amer.

- Oui, je suis là ma chérie ! Répondit Jacob.

-Bien, Bâal est mort, vous pouvez lancer l'offensive. Qui a été assigné à la protection des rebus ?

- SG-1. Si tu avais vu leur...

-Plus tard papa... finissons en avec cette histoire... vite... je suis fatiguée…

Tous les deux furent rejoins par deux équipes SG-3 que Jack avait cru mortes. Sam lui expliqua que si elle avait demandé des exécutions zat, c'était surtout parce que tous les Zats de cette planète étaient modifiés et ne répondaient plus aux actions "souffrance-mort-désintégration", mais à " Souffrance- endormissement-téléportation". Cette manœuvre lui avait servi à monter une armée solide en qui elle avait confiance. Elle ne dit mots cependant, des raisons qui l'avait amené à devenir la maîtresse de Bâal.

A la fin de la journée, le planète fut libérée des Jaffas de Bâal qui étaient morts ou destinés à la déprogrammation. Sam n'osait toujours pas regarder son époux. Elle était gênée par sa présence. Il n'aurait jamais dû être là.

La commission des budgets lui avait promis. Elle l'avait trahi…

Elle repensait à ses deux mois où elle avait dû jouer les femmes amoureuses. Elle revoyait l'expression de Jack à ses moments là. Elle avait envi de pleurer, mais elle doutait fort que Jack la prenne dans ses bras. Sans doute qu'il ne la prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras. Elle pensa ensuite à sa vie sans Jack et cela l'anéanti. Restant un moment dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que tout le monde attendait ses ordres.

-Composez l'adresse de la Terre, nous rentrons à la maison...

Daniel entra les coordonnées de la Terre, et Sam envoya son code spécial.

Au SGC, Walter attendait le code de reconnaissance. Il regarda le général Landry, quand il vit la demande apparaître. Landry ordonna l'ouverture de l'iris. Toutes les équipes SG capturées par Bâal débarquèrent dans la salle d'embarquement. Le général Landry resta sans voix. Sam avait fermé la marche.

-Colonel O'Neill? Je vous croyais à la merci de Bâal ! Et toutes ses équipes...

-Mon général, c'est une très longue histoire, toutes ses équipes SG viennent de mener une très grande bataille. Je demande l'autorisation de les laisser se reposer avant d'entamer le récit de ce périple.

-Désolé colonel, mais pas mesure de sécurité nous... je comprends. Alors, je demande que le débriefing ait lieu au plus tôt pour que nous puissions aller nous reposer.

-Très bien, allez en salle de conférence. Vous ne tiendrez pas à vingt dans la salle de briefing.

-Bien mon Général.

Quand tout le monde fut entré dans la salle de conférence, Sam raconta comment la Commission des budgets s'y était pris pour la forcer à prendre cette mission. Elle expliqua comment elle avait monté cette résistance et comment tous les Zats avaient été remplacé par des armes modifiées. Le général Landry admira les initiatives de Sam et maudit la Commission pour ça. Chacune à leur tour, les équipes rescapées racontèrent leurs stupéfactions quand ils s'étaient réveillés, alors qu'ils avaient pensé que leur dernière heure était arrivée.

-A mon réveil, dit Daniel, j'ai eu la surprise de voir Selmac / Jacob penché sur moi. Il m'avait dit que c'était Sam qui avait manigancé tout ça et m'a expliqué son plan. Je me suis tout de suite mis à la recherche de textes qui pourraient aider Sam à trouver le moyen qu'avait trouvé Bâal pour devenir immortel. J'étais inquiet pour Jack qui n'arrivait toujours pas. J'ai appris seulement deux semaines plus tard qu'il était enchaîné dans la chambre de Bâal. Son ultime vengeance en gros…

Après ce gros débriefing, tout le monde se dispersa. Dans les vestiaires, Jack avait rejoint Sam. L'ambiance était tendue entre eux. Jack ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il était partagé entre le dégoût d'avoir vu son épouse avec Bâal, l'impuissance de n'avoir pu la protéger et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux.

-Tu n'auras qu'à prendre la maison de Colorado Springs, dit-il enfin, je dois réfléchir…

Il partit en la laissant seule et brisée.

Elle fut convoquée par la Commission dès le lendemain. Après avoir fait son rapport, elle précisa qu'elle avait démissionné de l'armée. Elle les menaça ensuite de tout révéler à la presse si jamais la commission continuait à la persécuter. Puis elle partie enfin s'isoler dans cette maison que Jack avait daigné lui laisser...


	5. A la dérive

A la Dérive

Sam rentra chez elle. Elle était fatiguée. Cette mission l'avait épuisée. Elle prit une douche enfila un tee-shirt de Jack et se mit au lit. Elle dormit longtemps. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé que Jack avait déserté la maison. Ce ne fut que vingt quatre heures plus tard, quand elle fut reposée, qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à devenir l'ex- madame Samantha O'Neill. A cette idée, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil de Jack, ramena ses jambes sous son menton, et y enfouis sa tête pour pleurer.

Les jours passèrent sans que son "Général" daigne l'appeler. Elle arpentait la maison, sans but. Au début, elle avait rangé, nettoyé à fond tout l'habitat, ça l'occupait, puis, peut à peu, l'énergie lui manqua. Au détour du rayon "alcool" d'un super marché, elle tomba sur les bières... Non, sa bière, celle qu'il affectionnait tant. Elle sourit et en acheta deux pack. "Ca lui fera plaisir", pensa-t-elle. Elle avait oublié tout simplement, qu'il ne serait pas là pour les boire. Elle acheta des œufs et des saucisses. Au rayon dvd, elle découvrit les derniers coffrets des Simpson, une édition limitée à cinq cent exemplaires, vendu dans un coffret en résine représentant la famille complète. Elle l'acheta aussi, puis rentra. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant le frigo et en voyant les huit packs de ses précédentes courses, qu'elle se rappela son absence. Encore une fois, son inconscient lui avait joué des tours. Elle rangea le coffret avec ses autres achats inutiles et alla regarder la télé. On y diffusait un épisode des Simpsons. Elle laissa les images défiler sans suivre la trame de l'histoire. La sonnerie de l'entrée la fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Daniel et Teal'c qui venaient aux nouvelles. Elle les fit entrée et leur servit une bière, celles-ci même qui furent achetées pour celui qui ne rentrerait plus jamais.

- Alors, Sam, comment vas-tu ? demanda l'archéologue.

- Tu me connais Daniel, je vais toujours bien.

- Vous mentez très mal Samantha, dit Teal'c.

- Je vais bien, vous savez bien que je suis du genre à avancer.

-Mouaip. Des nouvelle de Jack, repris Daniel.

- Pas même un coup de téléphone.

A ces mots, Sam s'assit et se mit à pleurer. Daniel la prit dans ses bras. Il connaissait la sensibilité de son amie. Elle était forte. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé. C'était une guerrière et pourtant, elle était aussi très sensible. Comme toutes les roses, elle était forte à l'extérieur et savait se défendre comme la fleur avec ses épines, mais comme les pétales, elle était aussi très sensible et Jack était à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. Il resta à discuter avec elle toute l'après midi.

Sam se réveilla vers deux heures de l'après midi. Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle fixait le plafond à travers lequel elle imaginait les étoiles. Ses souvenirs faisaient resurgir les missions qu'elle avait effectué avec son "Général". Elle entendait encore ses blagues qui la faisait tant rire, puis elle revoyait son sourire, l'éclat des ses yeux quand il les plongeait dans les siens. Sentant les larmes venir, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle saisit une bouteille et la bu d'un trait. Elle laissa la bouteille sur la table de la cuisine ne prenant même plus la peine de la mettre à la poubelle puis alla se recoucher.

Cela ne faisait que deux semaine qu'elle était rentrée de la mission qui avait tué son couple. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Jack. Elle avait reçu en revanche beaucoup de visite notamment celles de Kerry qui faisait son possible pour lui remonter le moral. Sam s'était contentée de lui sourire. A présent, elle ne quittait plus la chambre, hormis pour aller chercher des bières, ses très chère bière qui l'enivraient et lui faisait tout oublier, le temps d'un instant, qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose en elle du "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill". Elle s'endormie et rêva de cette nuit où elle s'était donnée pour la première fois à son "Général". Elle rêvait de cette nuit torride où elle et lui s'étaient abandonnés à luxure et à l'explosion de leurs cinq sens. Tout lui paraissait tellement réel, tellement beau. Pour la première fois, elle pensait que tout irait bien, puis tout était allé de travers. Aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre. Elle devait réagir pour ne pas mourir. Elle se leva, se doucha et se mit sur son trente et un. "Si la montagne ne va pas à Mahomet, Mahomet viendra à la montagne", pensa-t-elle. Elle était prête à se jeter aux pieds de Jack et le supplier de la reprendre. Elle sourit et repensa au temps où elle avait intégré SG-1. Elle se rappela du speech qu'elle lui avait sorti ce jour là. Elle en rougit encore. Elle se demandait parfois où elle avait rangé cette femme si forte et si sûre d'elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle ouvrit à un homme qui lui, allait sonner. C'était un homme assez jeune, brun aux yeux noir et brillant. Il se présenta comme étant l'avocat de la famille O'Neill.

Sam le fit entrer. Il poussa du pied les bouteilles qui gisaient au sol et se fraya un chemin vers la table de la salle à manger. Il déposa sa (..) serviette et en sortit un dossier qui portait le nom de Jack. Alors seulement Sam perdit le fils de la réalité, fixant le dossier que l'avocat envoyé par Jack lui avait donné. Elle ne le lut pas et signa, sans même connaître les clauses du divorce, car c'était la seule chose qu'elle vit, écrit en très, très grosse lettres rouges. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, la lame de la guillotine venait de tomber. Elle n'entendit pas l'avocat lui dresser la liste de tout ce qui était reproché. Elle n'entendit pas quand il lui disait qu'elle pouvait garder la maison. Elle retint cependant les mots "Adultère", " trainée", "tromperie"... Lorsque l'avocat repartit c'était une femme vidée qu'il laissa. Sam regardait le papier qu'elle venait de signer sans pouvoir réagir. Sa vie l'enfonçait un peu plus dans le néant, soudain, l'air lui manqua, il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'en aille, cette maison tentait de la tuer. Elle prit son sac et s'enfuit en courant. Elle couru sans s'arrêter, sans but précis. Quand elle stoppa sa course, elle se trouvait devant cet hôtel qui s'appelait ' le Nouvel Espoir'. Elle sourit, il était plus de minuit. Elle entra. L'accueil était sans prétention avec un comptoir en bois. Une femme asiatique attendait. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant chez elle, dans sa voix. La vieille dame l'inscrivit sous le nom de Marge Simpson et lui tendit sa clé. Elle rajouta quelque petites notes au crayon puis regarda sa nouvelle pensionnaire, l'air triste. Elle se demandait ce que le destin avait bien pu faire à cette si jolie femme pour qu'elle soit si abattue. Il fallait la chouchouter dit-elle doucement.

Sam entra dans sa chambre, laissa la porte se refermer sur elle et se tomba sur le lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle resta une semaine dans la chambre sans en sortir, si ce n'est que pour aller chercher son carburant, de la bière blonde. Puissant breuvage qui lui faisait tout oublier, même de payer sa chambre. La gérante de l'hôtel venait souvent la voir pour des raisons différentes, Elle retrouvait sa cliente souvent ivre morte. Et un jour, alors qu'elle était entrain de " renommer les étoiles" à travers le plafond de sa chambre, Sam se laissa à nouveau emportée dans le passé. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait gagné et tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. La facture était trop salée. A chaque fois qu'elle avait gagné un peu de bonheur, elle gagnait trois fois plus de malheurs. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle sortit donc de l'hôtel pour la pharmacie. Elle passa par l'arrière d'une petite pharmacie en crochetant la porte et repéra les somnifères. Elle en saisit une boite et laissa un billet sur l'étagère avant de repartir. Elle passa chez le coiffeur, l'esthéticienne et une boutique de robe du soir, au drugstore pour sa ration de bière quotidienne et de la vaisselle pour les fêtes, chez le charcutier acheter deux portion de rôti de bœuf et des pommes de terre sautées, chez un traiteur pour prendre de la gelée bleue et rentra à l'hôtel. Elle fut stoppée par sa gentille gérante qui avait préparé un peu trop de soupe et lui en proposa. Sam accepta, d'une façon ou d'une autre elle ne devait pas être dérangée ce soir là. Elle devait être seule. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de leur première rencontre à elle et son Général, il ne s'en souvenait sans doute pas. Elle prit une douche, la première depuis une semaine, se para de sa robe, de son alliance et du collier que Janet lui avait offert et se maquilla. Elle dressa la table pour deux, mit leur chanson en route et s'installa. Elle dîna, seule en compagnie de ses souvenirs, puis avala un à un les comprimées avant de se coucher. Elle ne fut pas longue à s'endormir, se laissant glisser doucement dans les ténèbres.


	6. Jonathan Vs Jack

Jhonathan vs Jack

Kerry Johnson resta à contempler cette maison aux volets bleus devant laquelle une camionnette stationnait. Depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus sur le programme "Porte des étoiles", elle avait beaucoup de temps devant elle. Elle était restée à Colorado Spring parce qu'elle avait entretenu des relations amicales avec Jack et parce qu'elle voulait tenter de sauver son couple. Elle était passée voir Sam plusieurs fois. Cette dernière n'était pas souvent là et Kerry espérait qu'elle ne dépérissait pas. Elle savait que Daniel avait eu plus de chance qu'elle, mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Quand à Jack, nul ne savait où il avait disparu. Elle avait fait le voyage jusqu'au chalet du Minnesota où elle ne le vit pas. Entretemps, elle était entrée dans un club de lecture où elle avait fait la connaissance de Sarah Winter avec qui elle partageait pas mal de centre d'intérêt. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point. Cela dit, la vue de cette maison aux volets bleus lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi encore.

Elle sonna et une femme blonde vint lui ouvrir et la fit entrer.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre d'où venait cette impression de déjà vu.

Sur le buffet, il y avait une photo de Sara dans les bras du Général de Brigade Jack O'Neill. Un peu plus bas, un petit garçon blond souriait à l'objectif. Cette photo, Jack possédait la même. Elle comprit qu'elle était chez l'ex-femme de Jack : Sara O'Neill.

- C'est mon ex-mari Jack et mon fils Charlie.

- Je sais... Je... J'ai...

-Tu as eu une aventure avec Jack.

- Oui.

- Faut pas te sentir mal à l'aise. Je me suis remariée depuis. Et nous sommes restés en très bon terme.

- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles récemment?

- Non, mais son travail doit lui prendre tout son temps. Y'a un problème?

- Son couple est en crise, ça fait un mois qu'il a disparu. Ses anciens coéquipiers et moi même sommes inquiets. J'avoue que Daniel se situe en tête de liste. Il a connu Jack à l'époque de la... mort de Charlie.

- Et son épouse ?

- Daniel la voit régulièrement mais il la trouve dépressive... C'est stupide, ils ont attendu si longtemps avant de se mettre ensemble. Maudit soit cette bande d'incapable de ...

- Je crois savoir où il se cache ce coquin. Il revient toujours au même endroit quand il va mal... Il sait qu'elle ne laissera personne l'approcher. Je vais appeler.

Daniel gara sa voiture dans l'allée. Teal'c et lui sortirent. Il avait bien réfléchi et il décida de voir celle qui avait un jour vécu avec Jack. Il pensa qu'elle saurait où se cache cet idiot. Il sonna et à sa grande surprise, ce fut Kerry qui ouvrit. Elle les salua. Cette dernière se permit de les faire entrer. Elle se doutait bien que SG-1 était là pour Jack et Sam. Elle fit les présentations. Sara servit le thé. A présent Sara était vraiment inquiète. Son coup de téléphone la rassura un petit peu. Adélice, la mère de Jack lui avait confirmé sa présence au manoir, du moins en soirée, mais elle ignorait où il trainait le jour.

- Madame, dit Daniel...

- Appelez-moi Sara.

- Vous connaissez bien votre époux on dirait.

- La première fois que nous avons dormi ensemble dans un lit, nous étions en grenouillère. Je suis la fille de sa nourrice.

- Je vais être directe...

- Je ne sais pas si cela va vous aider, mais je veux bien vous parler de Jack... Je pense que pour le comprendre, il faut séparer Jack de Jonathan. Jonathan était un petit garçon vif et pacifique. Il aimait la vie sous toutes ses formes. Je pense qu'il avait une sorte de communion avec les animaux. C'est un farceur et un éternel enfant dans l'âme. Vous savez, quand on est un enfant, on a tendance à s'inventer un ami. Le sien s'appelait Jack. Le pauvre ami imaginaire semblait, selon Jonathan, responsable de toutes ses bêtises... Et elles étaient nombreuses.

- Mais Jack est devenu réel.

- Non, Jack à disparu quand Jonathan avait six ans.

- Quand Jonathan a commencé à accepter de grandir.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas quand il est revenu, mais ça devait être après son mariage avorté. Attendez, j'ai des vidéos.

Elle rechercha dans des cartons des casette vidéos qu'elle montra. On y voyait un petit garçon blond tout nu qui souriait à la caméra. Il jouait dans une piscine qui riait en montrant ses petites dents blanches. Kerry songea à cet être si innocent et à l'homme extraordinaire qu'il allait devenir. Les vidéos montraient la vie d'un adolescent au physique peu imposant qui passait le plus clair de son temps la tête dans ses bouquins. Cela faisait sourire Daniel qui ne l'avait jamais vu ouvrir un livres depuis qu'il le connaissait. Puis, il y avait cette femme brune aux cheveux longs avec qui il avait l'air d'être heureux.

- Dénétra Maybourne, dit Sara après trois heures de vidéos.

- Comme Harry Maybourne ? Demanda Daniel.

- Démétra est sa sœur. Jonathan en était fou. Il se pliait à toutes ses exigences. Ils devaient se marier juste après la remise des diplômes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Kerry.

- Démétra n'est jamais arrivée à l'église. Ils ont seulement trouvés un mot où elle expliquait qu'elle allait épouser James Todd. Le champion de boxe.

- Ils ? Interrogea Teal'c.

- Teal'c, accepter que Jonathan se marie avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'était une chose. Le voir épouser une autre que moi, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je pense que c'est cette nuit là que Jack est revenu et a pris sa vie en main. Je l'ai retrouvé cinq ans plus tard en Irak baignant dans son sang. Si j'avais su, je serai venu à ce foutu mariage. Il aurait continué à concrétiser son rêve. Il voulait faire carrière dans le cinéma.

- Il voulait être acteur ? S'étonna Kerry qui découvrait un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas

- Non, les honneurs ne l'on jamais intéressé, il voulait en revanche que ses scénarios restent dans les mémoires.

- Vous l'aimez encore, affirma Teal'c

- Oui. A ma manière. Mais la partie est perdue, il faut savoir se retirer dignement. Kerry sait de quoi je parle.

Kerry baissa sa tête. Ca faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle avait abandonné la "course au O'Neill", et elle l'avait amèrement regretté. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face au Colonel Carter.

- Vous voulez dire que Jack serait atteint de personnalités multiples ? Demanda Daniel.

- Je pense que les deux forment un tout. Je pense qu'ils sont complémentaires. On a toujours un côté pile et un coté face. Une partie de nous qui se révèle quand nous sommes confrontés à un mur. Jonathan s'est inventé Jack. Mais, il le fait consciemment.

- O'Neill, dit Teal'c...Jack est le vaillant guerrier que nous connaissons mais Jonathan serait le type bizarre qui nous sort des blagues qui ne font rire que le Colonel O'Neill...

- Ou, continua Daniel, ce gamin qui joue constamment avec ce qui lui tombe sous la main pendant les briefings et qui vient m'embêter dès qu'il s' ennuis.

- En gros c'est ça ! Répondit Sara. Les femmes sont le plus souvent attirées par Le Charisme de Jack. Il faut dire qu'il dégage quelque chose de puisant et réconfortant, Jonathan amène plus souvent le côté humain.

- Sara, plaisanta Kerry, il ne faudrait pas que ton mari actuel te surprenne à parler de ton ex dans ses termes là.

- Avoue le Kerry, tu ne serais jamais allée dans le lit de Jonathan. Il t'aurait fallu plus de temps pour le connaitre.

- c'est vrai.

On frappa à la porte. Sara s'excusa et alla ouvrir à Jack. Il avait l'air d'un homme anéanti. Elle lui sourit.

- Il ne manquait plus que toi Jack.

Quand il vit Kerry, Daniel et Teal'c, il voulu faire demi tour. Sara lui barrait le passage. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait assister à son propre procès. Il était venu chercher un conseil chez la seule personne qui le connaissait mieux que lui sur cette planète. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir la moitié d'SG-1 et Kerry. Il s'assit.

- Dany Dany ! S'exclama-t-il, comment va ?

- Jack... As-tu vu Sam ces derniers temps ?

- Pas depuis son retour.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis un mois?

- non.

- Tu sais qu'elle va mal...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que fasse ? J'ai eu trois femmes dans ma vie. La première a été assez intelligente pour se rendre compte que je la rendrais malheureuse, la seconde... J'ai tué son fils et je me suis enfui... Quant à Sam... Bâal est venu la prendre deux fois sans que je puisse la protéger, je n'ai même pas pu la protéger contre la commission... tous ceux qui m'ont approché sont morts...J'ai eu deux fils dans ma vie, un biologique, l'autre spirituel, ils sont tous les deux morts à cause de moi.

- Jack, dit Sara...

- Je n'aurai pas dû venir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- JONATHAN O'NEILL JUNIOR, ordonna-t-elle, TU VAS REVENIR SUR TES PAS ET POSER TES FESSES SUR CETTE CHAISE !

Jack la regarda un moment, puis résigné s'assit sous l'œil surpris de Teal'c et de Daniel. Sara se dirigea vers lui et (..) le prit dans ses bras, tel une mère consolant son enfant.

- Il y a donc quelqu'un sur cette planète qui peut encore donner des ordres à Jack ? Plaisanta Daniel.

- On dirait que oui, répondit Teal'c qui avait compris la manœuvre de Daniel.

- Ne redit jamais que j'ai été malheureuse avec toi Jack, les plus belles années de ma vie, c'est avec toi que je les ai passées.

- Mais le divorce ?

- Que croyais-tu ? Je n'arrivais même plus à te rendre le sourire. Il fallait que je laisse la place libre pour celle qui réussirait à le faire. Je te voyais te détruire alors que j'étais impuissante. Mais cette femme que tu as épousé t'as rendu plus vivant que tu ne l'as jamais été. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et elle, mais j'ai cru comprendre ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, ni de la tienne. Si tu projettes le divorce...

- Elle le prendra comme une sanction, dit simplement Daniel.

- Pardon ? Demanda Jack.

- Elle te connait. Elle connaît ton sens de la loyauté. Elle savait que quand tu saurais pour elle et Bâal, tu le prendrais en partie pour de la trahison.

- Mais, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle était en mission.

- Tu le lui as dit que tu ne lui en voulais pas et que tu comprenais?

- Non, je pensais qu'elle le savait.

- Tu la connais donc si mal Jack. Elle pense déjà qu'elle a de la chance que tu te sois intéressé à elle, que tu l'aimes et même que tu veuilles l'épouser malgré les circonstances qui t'on amené à Las Vegas. Je suis sur que tu ne lui a jamais dit trois mots qu'elle attend. Lui as-tu déjà dis "Je t'aime" ?

- Vous m'aimez Daniel ?

- Ne faites l'idiot Jack. C'est de la vie de Sam dont on parle. Elle va de mal en pis. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

- Quoi ?

Jack mit sa tête entre ses mains. Cette histoire avait pris des proportions alarmantes, qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

Son instinct lui disait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Son téléphone sonna. C'était l'hôpital central qui l'avertissait que Sam y avait été emmenée après avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Jack lâcha son téléphone, visiblement en état de choc. Sara prit l'appareil écouta le médecin et raccrocha. Elle annonça alors la nouvelle. Tout le monde décida de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Sur le chemin, Jack ne disait pas un mot. Il était toujours en état de choc. C'était d'ailleurs Sara qui conduisait. Quand ils arrivèrent, Jack fonça vers les urgences. Il connaissait bien cet hôpital, c'était là que Charlie avait été emmené pour y mourir. Il arriva à l'accueil et demanda à voir Sam. La jeune femme, qui devait avoir à peine vingt ans, fit venir un médecin.

- Je suis le docteur Guertoo, c'est moi qui me suis chargé de madame O'Neill à son arrivé. Elle avait avalé toute une boite de somnifères et s'est entaillée les veines. C'est madame Kawaï, la propriétaire de l'hôtel où elle s'était réfugiée qui l'a trouvée. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous emmène des gens. Son hôtel semble attirer les âmes en peine. Toujours est-il que cette dame est doublement plus vigilante avec les clients qui s'inscrivent sur le registre sous un nom qui ne semble pas être le leur.

- Venez en au fait, Docteur.

- Pour l'instant on ne peut plus faire grand chose. Elle est arrivée en outre avec un taux d'alcoolémie record de 4 gramme par litre de sang et ne semble pas s'être alimentée depuis un certain temps. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle dormait à l'hôtel du nouvel espoir. Je sais simplement qu'elle a pris un dernier repas de fête avant de tenter son dernier voyage.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Monsieur, avant je dois savoir...

- Je sais monsieur. Non, je ne la battais pas... C'est pire, je n'ai pas su l'Aimer comme elle le méritait. Je l'ai abandonnée.

- Bien, il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle dort en se moment, mais que... elle ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller.

- Merci Docteur. Emmenez moi la voir. Dan, appelle Frasier. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait s'occuper de Sam.

- Bien sûr Jack, répondit l'archéologue.

Jack pénétra dans la chambre. Il la trouvait très impersonnelle avec ses murs bleus et ses portes blanches. Elle était étendue sur le lit, blême, maigre, cernée, desséchée mais malgré ça, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. A vue d'œil, il voyait bien qu'elle avait souffert, tout ça à cause de son indécision, de ses doutes. Il la regarda et se rappela du premier jour de leur rencontre, elle était si pétillante de vie. Et lui n'avait réussi qu'à la mettre dans un lit d'hôpital. Dans le couloir, madame Kawaï parlait à Sara. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle surveillait Sam.

- Depuis cinquante ans que j'ai ouvert cet hôtel, il ne se passe pas un seul mois sans q' un de mes clients ne cherche à mourir. Les policiers ont d'abord pensé que c'était moi qui les tuaient. Une fois innocentée, j'ai pensé que c'était mon hôtel qui attirait les sans espoirs. Une sorte d'appel. J'ai alors pris sur moi de choyer mes clients. J'avais cette petite sous surveillance permanente. Je n'avais pas vue qu'elle était vraiment à bout. Mais j'avais l'intuition hier, qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Trois heures après qu'elle soit rentrée, j'ai prétexté un problème d'infiltration pour qu'elle m'ouvre. Sans réponse je suis rentrée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires personnelles hormis cet ordinateur, ce sac.

- Sans vous, elle serait morte, madame.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

- On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, dit Jack qui sortait de la chambre. Est-ce qu'on peut accéder à ses fichiers, Kerry ?

Kerry regarda l'écran et secoua la tête. Elle proposa d'emprunter l'ordinateur afin de le faire cracker par un habitué. Il baissa la tête et répondit positivement. Janet arriva une heure plus tard. Le Docteur Guertoo lui donna les pleins pouvoirs. Janet examina les notes du médecin et procéda à sa propre analyse. Sa réponse fut la même que l'urgentiste, Sam dormait et ne voulait pas se réveiller.


	7. Le journal de Sam

Le Journal de Sam

Jack regardait Sam dormir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était là. Elle avait reçu la visite de tout le SGC. La Commission était aussi venue sous les traits de Monsieur Woolsey. Ce dernier était reparti aussi sec avec un œdème à l'œil en prime. Ces derniers temps, Jack était plus que colérique. Il restait des heures à la contempler. Le personnel médical était aux petits soins avec lui. Certaines infirmières disaient que si la femme disparaissait, il y aurait deux corps dans la morgue. C'était aussi ce que pensaient Sara et Daniel. Kerry avait fini par ramener l'ordinateur. Il y avait plusieurs dossiers personnels dont un journal intime appelé Jack et un album photo principalement de SG1 et de leur mariage. Jack se mis à lire le journal de Sam.

**"Je n'arrive pas le croire. Vous étiez là devant moi. J'ignore si vous vous souveniez de moi, de notre première rencontre. Je n'étais qu'une élève de l'école militaire de Washington. Vous m'aviez immédiatement plus. Je savais à l'époque que se serait vous et personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vous sortir ma tirade féministe, mais ça a bien fait rire Le major Kawalsky et Ferritti... Je suis heureuse parce que je travaille avec vous. Peut-être me verrez vous un jour comme une femme et non comme un soldat..."**

Jack sourit au souvenir de cette journée. Sam l'avait impressionné, et pas qu'un peu. Là où elle se trompait, c'était qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une femme à cette époque, ni même comme un soldat, mais comme une scientifique. Ce qui la plaçait dans la pire des catégories. Visiblement, elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir formée, mais maintenant qu'elle en "parlait", les images lui revenaient en mémoire. Il revoyait ce petit bout de femme cachée sous sa casquette. Elle était diablement intelligente, mais répondait sans cesse. L'insolence de la jeunesse sans doute. Il ignorait quand ses sentiments pour Sam s'étaient développés. Mais il savait en revanche qu'elle méritait mieux que lui et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. Mais que faire quand cette dernière avait arrêté son choix sur le plus stupide des hommes de cette planète. Il décida de choisir de lire les périodes qui, à son avis devait être les plus important.

**" Je t'ai agressé aujourd'hui... Je veux dire, sexuellement parlant. Tu as refusé mes avances. Bien que contaminée par ce virus, je reste persuadée que mes hormones ne sont pas étrangères à mon comportement. Mais j'ai compris une chose... soit vous êtes le plus intègre des hommes que je connaisse, soit je ne vous attire pas. Je veux croire en la première option..."**

Jack sourit. Il avait été surtout très surpris. Personne n'aurait pu résister à ce baiser. S'il l'avait tenu, c'était grâce à son entrainement. Là où elle avait raison c'était qu'il n'aurait jamais profité de la situation.

**"De quel droit cette Kintia se permet-elle de te droguer. A cause d'elle, tu vas mourir loin de moi... Non, il y a une solution. C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Tu n'es pas encore mort... Je trouverai un moyen de te soigner, parole de Sissi..."**

Jack relu la dernière phrase. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette Sissi. Ol haussa les épaules. C'est peut être son petit nom pensa-t-il.

**" Comment ne t'es tu pas aperçu que cette Hathor n'était qu'un vulgaire goaul'd ? Tu sembles tellement loin... Hathor t'as transformé en futur Jaffa, mais grâce au sarcophage nous avons pu te soigner. J'ai pu le vérifier moi même. Houlà oui, j'ai bien vérifié et même toucher... Je crois bien que je t'aurai mangé »**

Jack sourit. Il se souvenait de cette époque où il avait appris à connaître son équipe. Sam l'impressionnait de plus en plus. Ce petit bout de femme avait réussi avec les autres dames à libérer la base du Goaul'd Hathor. Elle avait craint pour sa carrière. Il était vrai qu'elle avait assommé un général. Quelle coquine tout de même ! Il semblait qu'elle ait un peu profité de la situation.

Il regarda le ciel un moment, abandonnant sa lecture au moment de leur retour sur Terre, après s'être fait enlever par Hathor. Il avait été contaminé brièvement par un goaul'd. Sam avait consacré dix pages entières à cette mission. Il s'en voulait de lui causer autant de peine. Pourtant elle l'avait encaissé. Elle avait relaté cette embrassade entre elle et lui quand elle l'avait sorti du caisson de cryogénisation. Elle y avait décrit son angoisse et son plaisir et son désir. Ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans l'esprit de son épouse, Jack sauta plusieurs fichiers.

**" Cela fait deux mois que tu es coincé avec cette femme, Leïra. Elle veut autre chose, qu'un traité au naquadda j'en suis sûre. Patience, je viens te chercher. Je viens t'arracher des griffes de cette paysanne... Je suis injuste, c'est vrai, mais de savoir que tu vas... non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas croire qu'elle soit ton genre de femme... Je crois que je suis terriblement jalouse et inquiète pour toi...Tu me manque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me manque autant. Cette nuit, j'ai même rêvé de toi. Nous étions allongé sur le sable blanc d'une plage, sur une autre planète et on s'adonnait à une activité... on faisait l'amour ensemble... Je ne sais pas pourquoi Daniel nous regardait mais sur le coup je m'en fichais complètement."**

Jack ne put s'empêcher de saisir la main de sa femme. Pour la première fois, il réalisait à qu'elle point cette période fut difficile pour elle. Quand il l'avait vu franchir la porte des étoiles, il avait trouvé amaigrie et fatiguée. Il savait seulement qu'elle avait travaillé presque non stop pour le récupérer. Jamais, il n'avait imaginé que pour elle, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. La suite de sa lecture confirma ses craintes. Elle avait très mal pris cette demande de passer la porte des étoiles pour aller retrouver Laïra. C'était pour les besoins d'une enquête, Mais elle ne le savait pas. Là encore, elle avait souffert. En y repensant, il n'avait su que la faire souffrir.

Daniel vint lui rendre visite. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Jack n'avait que très rarement quitté l'hôpital depuis que Sam y avait été admise. Il retrouva son ami endormi sur sa chaise, la main dans celle de Sam et la tête posée sur le matelas. A côté, l'ordinateur était encore allumé. Il reprit donc la lecture où Jack l'avait laissé. Ça devait être à l'époque où il avait connu l'ascension parce qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette époque.

**" Maudit soit les Tok'Râ. Comment ai-je pu te convaincre d'accepter Canaan ? Ces crétins disent qu'ils ne savent pas où tu es, et comble de bonheur, ces idiots prétendent que c'est de ta faute... En fin de compte c'est toi qui avais raison, un serpent reste un serpent. SG-1 fait tout ce qu'il peut pour te retrouver. Quelque chose dans mon cœur me dit que tu es vivant, mais j'ai tout mon corps en alarme. Je sais que tu cours un danger immédiat... Tu es mort à cause moi, tellement de fois. .. Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner de t'avoir donné en pâture à Bâal. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonne. Et si tu me virais de SG-1? Non... Tu peux pas me faire ça... Tu ne le feras pas, hein? Tu ne le feras pas ? Je ne veux pas travailler loin de toi. Reste."**

Daniel regarda l'idiot qui dormait. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette période, il savait en revanche qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Tout le monde le savait à la base, les paris étaient lancés depuis longtemps déjà. Jack connaissait Sam comme personne. Il observait ces gestes depuis longtemps, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire.

- Je n'avais pas décelé son désarroi, dit Jack qui venait de se réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Quand je l 'ai vu dans les bras de Bâal, j'ai été aveuglé par la jalousie. Si j'avais été pro, j'aurais compris... Elle disait que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir ce que Bâal lui donnait à savoir, argent, pouvoir, beauté éternelle...

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as cru ?

- Ce jour là je l'ai traité de catin.

- JACK!

- Je sais. Ensuite, elle a fait l'amour avec Bâal, c'était tellement bestial et je crois que c'est la rage et la déception qui l'a amené à faire cela. Elle... Je l'ai haï de toutes mes forces pour cette trahison envers moi, puis j'ai haïs Bâal de me prendre ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde.

- Mais ensuite, quand tu as su qu'elle était en infiltration.

- Je voulais divorcer. J'avais réalisé que je ne pouvais pas la protéger, que je la détruisais. J'ai parcouru son journal dans le désordre. Elle a déjà pensé à la mort. Venir me rejoindre. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait mourir d'amour.

- T'as pas lu Roméo et Juliette?

- Je l'ai vu au cinéma avec Léonardo Dicaprio.

- L'amour est un sentiment fort qui peut donner le meilleur comme le pire.

- Je vais finir par la tuer...

- Quitte l'armée et occupe-toi d'elle.

- Elle... si pétillante, heureuse de vivre.

- Tu es sa force vitale Jack.

- Regarde, se sont les raisons qui l'on poussé à accepter cette mission

**" La commission me demande de devenir la maîtresse de Bâal. Merci Jack d'avoir essayé de me protéger... Mais je dois résoudre mon problème toute seule. Tant que Bâ[/b]al vivra, j'aurai toujours peur. Je t'aime Jack, ne m'en veux pas."**

Intrigué, Jack et Daniel reprirent la lecture à partir du jour où Sam avait été violée par Bâal.

**" Je suis contente que tu sois si loin de moi. Je n'aurais pas à affronter ton regard quand tu apprendras que j'ai couché avec Bâal... Je croyais tellement que c'était toi. J'avais oublié que tu ne serais jamais venu en pleine nuit pour ça. Et même quand j'ai compris, grâce à la présence du symbiote de Bâal, je... Je voulais tellement que ce soit toi et... mon dieu ! On a fait de ses choses, pourras tu un jour me pardonner ? J'ai tellement peur qu'il revienne à présent. Je crois que personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé mais..."**

**" Je n'arrive plus à sortir de la base. Je ne me sens plus en sécurité chez moi. Les misions SG-1 on été momentanément annulées. Ils cherchent un remplaçant. Je me suis barricadée dans mon labo. Là je me sens en sécurité. Là au moins Bâal ne viendra pas me chercher. Je fais des cauchemars. Toujours le même. Toi et moi faisant l'amour, mais quand je me réveille, c'est le visage de Bâal que je vois. Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera ? Même pour déambuler dans la base, je me débrouille pour être avec quelqu'un. Je pense démissionner."**

**" Tu es enfin venu me chercher. Maintenant je ne risque plus rien. Je sais que tu m'as épousé à cause de cette histoire, mais... c'est égoïste de ma part mais maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâcherais plus. C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie, même si elle fut courte..."**

**" Ça fait six mois que nous sommes mariés et j'ai toujours peur de toi. Il me faut un certain temps pour me rassurer que c'est bien toi et non l'autre. T'en es tu rendu compte? J'espère que non... J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasse, quand tu me pose des questions sur ma journée puis que tu m'installes devant le festin du soir. J'aime quand tu m'emmènes au lit et que nous faisons l'amour. J'ai alors l'impression que tous mes rêves sont possibles..."**

Jack avait sa réponse. Daniel posa sa main sur son l'épaule. Jack voulait à présent savoir pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas laissé temps de réfléchir. Il se doutait bien que cette période avait dû être pénible pour elle mais pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas attendu ? Pourquoi voulait-elle partir sans lui ? Il chercha dans les fichiers remontant à un mois et demi. Ce qu'il lu l'ébranla.

**" La mission a été un succès. Je remercie mon passé de luxure qui m'a permis de mener à bien cette mission. J'ai tout perdu. Tu m'as demandé du temps, mais je connais déjà la réponse. J'ai du mal à imaginer la vie sans toi. Je t'aime tant. J'accepterais ta demande divorce. Ma vie avec Bâal fut un supplice à chaque instant. Quand il entrait en moi, c'était comme autant de lames qui me transperçaient et sa langue me brulait la peau comme le fer rouge. Alors mon esprit s'évadait vers toi, dans cette maison dans le Minnesota que tu aimes tant. J'ai tant rêvé nos retrouvailles que j'en oubliais parfois les conséquences. Pourtant, j'avais cet espoir de guérir un jour de cette peur qui gâche toujours nos retrouvailles du soir. Une fois Bâal éliminé, je serais enfin libre, je serais totalement à toi. Mais tu n'es plus là pour fêter ma victoire sur ma peur. J'ai si froid. Mais je garde l'espoir infime que tu me pardonneras..."**

**" Ça fait trois semaines que tu réfléchis et que je meurs à petit feu. Je n'ai plus la force de pleurer non plus. Je reste là, couchée sur notre lit à regarder les étoiles à travers le plafond et la lumière du jour. Je bois bière sur bière. Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu aimes tant la bière. Je ne dis pas que je l'aime pas , mais toi, on peut dire que tu en as fait ta boisson fétiche. Grâce à elle j'oublie un temps les problèmes et la douleur, le temps d'une nuit sans sommeil. Daniel, Cassandra et même Kerry sont venus me voir. Tu dois être le seul à te soucier aussi peu de moi..."**

**" Je vais jouer ma dernière carte. Peut être accepteras tu de me reprendre à tes côtés ? J'irai jusqu'à m'humilier devant toi, pour que tu me reprennes, même si ce n'est que pour assouvir tes besoins biologiques et physique, tes pulsions. Sans doute est-ce la résultante de ma vie, donner du plaisir aux hommes. C'est décidé, demain je pars pour Washington pour te voir..."**

**" Alors c'est ça le grand final de notre histoire. Autrefois, tu m'aurais confié ta vie sans aucune hésitation, maintenant, je ne vaux même plus là peine que tu te déplaces pour les papiers du divorce. Comme je te comprends. Je t'ai trahi tant de fois. A présent. J'ai pas tout lu, mais j'ai retenu les mots trahison et adultère. J'ai signé ta demande. Pourquoi se battre pour quelque chose de mort..."**

**" Je n'ai pas eu le courage de rester dans cette maison remplie de souvenirs. Je suis partie à l'hôtel " Nouvel espoir". Curieux nom pour un petit hôtel sans prétention. La gérante semble gentille. La chambre est propre. Il y a une salle bain... Tu me manques. Il m'arrive de me demander ce que je fais sur cette Terre. En y pensant tout ceux qui m'ont aimé sont morts, ceux qui m' ont promis d'être près de moi sont partis. Finalement on se retrouve toujours seul malgré nos efforts... J'ai besoin d'une bouteille. Au moins, j'oublie un temps que je suis une ratée"**

**" J'ai si mal... Comment suis-je arrivée là ? Y'a-t-il une recette du bonheur ? Suis-je condamnée à la solitude et à la douleur ? J'ai parlé à papa et maman tout à l'heure. Martouf m'a dit que tout le monde m'attendait. Je crois que je vais les suivre tous les trois là où la douleur n'existe plus. Je ne veux plus ressentir ce vide que tu m'as laissé en divorçant. J'ai le cœur qui ne cesse de me faire mal, j'ai l'estomac qui se tord et ce froid qui me gèle toujours un peu plus. Je suis comme le Titanic, brisée, et je m'enfonce une peu plus dans les ténèbres. Demain à la même heure, je ne souffrirai plus, j'aurais rejoint ma famille. Je t'aime."**

Jack resta devant l'écran. Il savait qu'il était l'origine même du malaise de Sam. Elle avait tellement souffert par sa faute. Daniel se contenta de rester à côté de lui. Il ne devait pas rester loin de son ami. Jack était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments, mais il le savait très stupide par moment. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce regard dans les yeux de son ami, c'était il y a un peu plus de douze ans, lors de la mort de Charlie. Cette fois-ci, il le savait, Jack ne s'en relèverai pas.

Sam évoluait dans une pièce blanche et lumineuse. Elle ne ressentait pas la peur, bien qu'elle ignorait où elle était. Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle ne voyait ni l'origine de la luminosité de la pièce, ni le fond. Elle appela d'abord doucement, puis plus fort. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle se rendit alors à l'évidence qu'elle était définitivement seule. Cette pièce était aussi vide que sa vie sentimentale.

- Tu te trompes, dit enfin une voix masculine.

- Martouf ? C'est toi ? Où es-tu ?

- ici.

Elle se retourna et le vit.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ni morte ni vivante, tu es à la croisée des chemins.

- La croisée des chemins ?

- Vivre où mourir, tel est ton choix Samantha, dit une autre voix masculine.

- Narim ?

- Bonjour.

- Je...

-Pourquoi un geste si désespéré ?

- Je ne veux plus souffrir... Tous ceux que j'aime sont ici.

- Pourtant, Lui est là bas, dit une voix féminine.

Sam se retourna et vit sa mère. Les larmes coulaient à flot. Mère et fille s'embrassèrent.

- Il ne m'aime plus maman.

-Pourtant, c'est bien lui qui est à ton chevet depuis que tu as été admise à l'hôpital.

- Parce qu'il se sent coupable.

- Avec le mal de chien que tu t'es donnée pour lui mettre le grappin dessus, je suis étonnée que tu ne te batte pas plus pour le garder.

- Voyons Maman, tu dois savoir...

- Ce qui s'est passé avec Bâal? Il sait que ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Samantha, interrompit Martouf, le temps pour le sauver est à présent compté.

- Quel temps ?

- Il veut venir te rejoindre.

- Non, il ne peut pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Maman, Maman, on doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

- Tu veux le laisser venir où partir le rejoindre ?

-Je veux... le rejoindre Maman. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

- Alors, il faut ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais si je me réveille, tu vas disparaître?

- Mais lui sera là. Il sera toujours là. Et puis ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

- Tu manques beaucoup à Papa tu sais?

- Il me manque aussi ma chérie

Jack resta à regarder sa femme, il avait cette envie irrésistible de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'était écoulé deux autres semaines depuis qu'il avait lu la dernière page sur le journal intime de Sam. Une arme à la main, il allait commettre l'irréparable, mais avant, il voulait l'embrasser encore une fois. Il caressa le visage de Sam et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle répondait à ce baiser, faiblement, mais elle y répondait. Intrigué, Jack releva la tête. Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Il la souleva un peu, le cœur battant.

- Mon Général ?

- Je suis là chérie

- Je suis si fatiguée

- Alors rendors toi, je serai là à ton réveil.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Elle se rendormi, le visage serein. Jack sortit en trombe de la chambre à la recherche du docteur, laissant tomber son beretta. Daniel le ramassa, se promettant d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Jack. Mais pour l'heure, C'était Sam la priorité.


	8. Convalescence

Convalescence

Cela faisait trois semaines que Sam s'était réveillée, beaucoup plus reposée à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Jack restait à ses côtés. Elle reprenait des couleurs et de la vitalité. Les médecins s'accordaient à dire que la présence continuelle de Jack y était pour beaucoup. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à lui raconter des bêtises, évitant volontairement de parler de leur couple. Sam buvait ses paroles. Elle savait qu'à terme, il s'en irait vivre sa vie. Il était là parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui, comme d'habitude.

Pendant qu'elle dormait, Jack en profitait pour aller dans le café du coin pour respirer un coup et se restaurer. Daniel vint le rejoindre. Ce dernier avait mis de coté l'histoire du beretta mais maintenant trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, et il fallait qu'il en parle avec le principal intéressé. Il prit donc la place en face de son ami et sorti l'arme.

- J'ai trouvé cet étrange objet dans la chambre de Sam le jour où elle est sortit de son grand sommeil.

- oui, Petit Scarabée c'est bien le mien.

- Tu avais une raison spéciale pour l'avoir emmener à l'hôpital?

-Je...

- Tu ?

- Je voulais aller la rejoindre.

- Mais où Jack ? Dans son sommeil ? Et si elle s'était réveillée Jack. Comment aurions nous pu lui dire que tu es mort ? Comment crois tu qu'elle l'aurait pris ?

- Je... n'y avais pas pensé.

- Elle va avoir besoin de toute ta force... En refusant le dialogue, tu as crée une certaine fragilité chez elle. Elle a une image assez négative d'elle.

- J'avais remarqué figure toi.

- l'as-tu embrassé au moins une fois depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

- Dit moi Jack, dit Sara derrière lui, il y a une formation stupide et bête à l'armée où c'est toi qui l'es naturellement ?

- Sara, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Sam vit pour et à travers toi. Si elle te perd elle en mourra.

- Je sais Sara et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi... Je ne suis même pas foutu de la protéger.

- Peut être fais tu fausse route ? Reprit Daniel. C'est un soldat aguerri qui n'a pas besoin qu'on la protège corporellement parlant.

- De quoi tu parles?

- La seule protection dont elle a besoin, dit Daniel, se trouve là.

Daniel avait posé son doigt sur la poitrine. Jack regarda le doigt de son ami posé sur sa poitrine. Elle a peur de souffrir, tout comme lui. S'il arrivait à la rassurer, à protéger son cœur, alors il aurait tout gagné. Et la première chose qu'il devait faire, c'était lui faire comprendre l'étendue de ses sentiments, et ensuite, arracher les yeux de cet idiot d'avocat qui était allé l'agresser chez lui. Quand il arriva dans la chambre de Sam, elle était en grande discussion avec Cassandra. Dès qu'elle l'aperçu, son expression changea. " Comme si elle tombait amoureuse à chaque fois", disaient parfois les infirmières qui suivaient cette relation de très près à la manière d'un soap opéra.

- Comment ca va la belle au bois dormant?

- Bien mon général.

Il la regarda, elle paraissait frêle en cet instant. Son immobilité inquiéta Sam. Il la fixait comme si un bug était soudainement survenu, puis il la prit dans ses bras. Il était fébrile, serrant de toutes ses forces ce corps qu'il avait failli perdre. Il ne disait rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Sam serra elle aussi ses bras autour de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Cassandra se retira discrètement pour laisser " Les Imbéciles" seuls.

Le soleil se couchait quand Jack se décida à relâcher Sam. Il l'embrassa timidement, puis voyant que Sam répondait à son baiser, il seera son étrainte.

Il sentit dans cet échange, la faim insatiable qui tiraillait son épouse. Elle était affamée d'amour et de tendresse et ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui. Il ne le comprenait que maintenant en voyant qu'elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter, malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Sam sentait que son cœur allait exploser. Ses mains tenaient la tête de Jack, de peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et continuèrent, jusqu'à qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

Daniel vint le réveiller à la fin des visites. Sam dormait encore, le visage serein. Ils ne s'étaient qu'embrassés et pourtant la passion les avait vidés. Jack ne savait même pas qu'un baiser pouvait puiser autant d'énergie.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Sam découvrit une enveloppe sur son oreiller. Son cœur battait fort. C'était une lettre de rupture, elle en était sûre. Elle la décacheta, l'estomac noué, et lut.

" Ma chère Sam,

Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis allé régler une petite affaire. Je reviendrais avec des gâteaux et de la gelée bleu.

Je suis à toi

Jack."

Sam commença à trembler. Elle se demandait combien de fois il allait jouer avec ses nerfs. Cela dit ses derniers mots la rassura. Elle se recoucha et se tourna vers le mur qu'elle regarda, sans rien faire d'autre. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses larmes coulaient toutes seules.

Jack était passé chercher Daniel chez lui. Il avait besoin d'un garde fou. Tous les deux roulèrent jusque dans le Minnesota. Jack gara son 4x4 puis se dirigea vers la porte. Daniel l'avait suivi. Sur la plaque, on pouvait lire Cabinet d'avocats Blade. Jack sonna. Une femme lui ouvrir. Il entra précipitamment et fonça dans le bureau de Maître Anton dont il avait retrouvé la carte de visite trois jours plutôt quand il s'était mis en tête de vendre sa maison. Daniel le suivit et vit Jack empoigner le pauvre homme par le col. En temps normal, il était pourtant là pour ça, l'archéologue aurai dû calmer son ami, mais le souvenir de Sam dans son lit d'hôpital l'en empêcha. L'avocat hurla, mais le regard menaçant de Jack le stoppa dans son élan. Ce dernier lui montra une demande de divorce, signée de la main de Sam.

- Qui vous a autorisé à allez voir ma femme, chez moi, et lui faire signer une demande de divorce à ma soi-disant demande?

- C'est monsieur votre père dont je suis l'avocat.

- Quel rapport avec Sam ?

- Il avait entendu parler de son infidélité, de son comportement, il n'allait tout de même pas autoriser ce genre femme dans la famille, non ?

- Espèce de minable ! Sans cette femme, tu serais déjà mort ou entrain de creuser des galeries. Ne t'approche plus de moi, ni de ma famille où je te fais avaler ton extrait d'acte de naissance compris ?

L'avocat fit oui de la tête. Il était pétrifié. L'homme qui venait de l'agresser, il le savait, était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de ses menaces. Jack sortit comme il était entré, sous le regard stupéfait des clients qui attendaient.

Sam regardait encore le mur quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas était entrée sans frapper. Elle semblait d'un âge avancé, mais avait un regard qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle s'assit devant la patiente. Elle se présenta sous le nom d'Adèle Alice Vandôme. Elle était ce qu'on appelle une visiteuse. Une femme bénévole qui rendait visite au malade. Elle resta à discuter avec Sam qui avait besoin de compagnie pour éviter de broyer du noir. Elles vinrent à parler de la tentative de suicide du colonel astrophysicienne. Sam baissa la tête. Tant d'émotions lui parvinrent alors. Ses années d'attentes, Bâal, le mariage, Bâal, la demande de divorce. Sam se mit à pleurer. Adèle Alice l'a pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle voulait tant transmettre sa force à cette femme qui n'en avait plus.

- Parlez-moi de votre mari, demanda-t-elle enfin.

- C'est un homme génial. Un gamin capricieux et bruyant qui sait se faire entendre. Il a un caractère de cochon, toujours entrain de râler et quand il ne veut pas faire quelque chose, inutile d'essayer de le convaincre, on y arrivera pas... sauf si on s'appelle état major et encore là, c'est vite dit. Il n'aime pas l'autorité, il passe son temps à la défier.

- Ça ne lui laisse plus beaucoup de qualité.

- Pourtant, c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, qui ne nous abandonnera pas. Il ne nous laissera jamais en arrière et si il finit par le faire, il reviendra nous chercher. Il est toujours volontaire pour les missions à risque, si ça peut sauver quelqu'un... Non d'un chien mais où il est ?

- Il vous manque ?

- Oui. C'est drôle parce qu'avant notre mariage, il ne me manquait pas autant. On était souvent séparé, surtout depuis qu'il avait été muté à Washington.

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Oui. Il est pour moi. Il est la seule chose qui me reste et en même temps, je voudrais ne l'avoir jamais connu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a une malédiction sur moi... Tous ceux qui m'ont aimé sont morts. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Il tant à offrir.

Sam éclata en sanglot, la vision du corps de Jack sans vie devant la porte des étoiles lui était revenue comme un boomerang, plus fort. Ce jour là elle avait failli perdre l'amour de sa vie et Janet, son amie, sa confidente. Adèle Alice l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle pensait à son propre mari et comprenait Sam. Sam arrêta de pleurer, s'excusa et la discussion reprit sur d'autres sujets, plus banal. Elles furent toutes les deux interrompues par l'arrivé de Sara qui venait aux nouvelles. Adèle Alice se leva et alla vers la nouvelle arrivante pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, dit Sara.

- Je voulais la voir.

- Et tu es déçue?

- Non... Madame...

- Sam, compléta l'ancien lieutenant Colonel

- Sam, vous savez pourquoi, il vous est plus pénible de ne pas le voir aujourd'hui qu'avant ?

- Non. Enfin, je pense...

- Parce qu'avant, vous n'aviez pas franchi la porte blindée que vous aviez, votre mari et vous, placé. Ça me rappelle une histoire. Deux espions, travaillant en équipe sont tombés amoureux. C'était, il y a plus de cinquante ans maintenant. Elle s'était l'organisatrice du duo, lui... l'homme de terrain. Leurs métiers leur interdisaient ce genre de relation, ils durent vivre leur amour en secret, mais un jour le destin allait seller leur avenir...

- Un enfant vint au monde. C'était le général, je me trompe?

- Mais comment...

- Vous avez quelque chose de Jack.

- Sam, fait confiance à votre amour.

- Je... Il... Je crois... Il est où.

Pendant que Sam s'impatientait Jack arrivait devant le manoir "Enterprise". Nul doute que s'était lui le propriétaire des lieux car personne n'aurait osé une chose pareille. Daniel n'avait pas décollé son regard de la bâtisse. La voiture avait mis presque dix minutes pour traverser la propriété avant de se garer. Jack descendit, suivi de Daniel.

- Dit donc, ça paye d'être Général.

- Ça c'est la fortune familiale qui régale.

- Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez partie du gratin mondain.

- Alors, c'est que j'ai bien caché mon jeu.

Jack sonna. Un homme vint ouvrir et reconnaissant Jack, laissa entrer le duo. Daniel n'avait jamais vu Jack se comporter ainsi. Il avait troqué sa démarche nonchalante avec une conduite plus noble et plus posée. Il demanda à voir "Père". L'archéologue regardait cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le majordome partit, puis revint, expliquant que le vieil homme ne voulait pas le voir. Jack monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans le bureau de son père. Ce dernier ne se leva même pas. Jack l'empoigna, le plaqua contre le mur et s'apprêtait à donner un coup de poing à son père quand il fut arrêté par Daniel. Ce dernier parla doucement pour calmer Jack. Jack regarda son père d'un air haineux, puis le reposa. Il repensa à toutes ses choses que son père lui avait faites. Il repensait à ce petit train en bois qu'il avait fabriqué lui même et que son père avait jeté dans la cheminée... parce que c'était une perte de temps, puis à la honte qu'il avait reçu le jour de ses onze ans quand son père avait débarqué sur le terrain de base-ball pour le gronder parce qu'il avait raté une balle, la seule de tout le match, puis cette nuit au bal de la promo où il avait versé des fonds pour que son fils gagne le concours du roi et de la reine de la promo. Mais de toutes ses choses, le mal qu'il avait fait à Sam était la pire. Il prévint son père que la nouvelle maitresse du domaine allait venir à l'Enterprise. Il ne mettait pas son père dehors, mais il le menaça de mort si jamais il s'en prenait encore à elle, puis partit sans se retourner. Daniel le suivait comprenant le comportement de son ami. Lui même aurait fait la même chose si quelqu'un avait touché Vala, aujourd'hui son épouse.

Sam continuait à discuter avec Adèle- Alice, devenu Adélice depuis, Cassandra, Mini Jack et Sara. Il n'avait échappé à personne qu'elle regardait sans cesse la porte. Le jour touchait à sa fin, les heures de visites aussi et Jack n'était pas encore revenu. Le cœur de Sam gonflait dans sa poitrine et ses doigts se crispèrent. " Il viendra, dit soudain Mini Jack, il vient toujours.". Elle fit oui de la tête, mais sentait venir les larmes. La porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser Jack entrer. Les larmes de Sam se déversèrent. Jack l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle se perdait dans ses explications mais Jack retint les mots peur, revoir, séparation. Quand elle sécha ses larmes enfin, il essuya les joues de son épouse puis doucement l'embrassa. Elle se laissa envahir par l'émotion. Ce dernier sorti de son sac les gâteaux et la gelée bleu puis annonça la grande nouvelle, elle quittait l'hôpital de lendemain pour "l'Enterprise". Elle le regarda bizarrement. Il dû lui expliquer ce qu'était l'Enterprise ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire. Elle se lova alors dans les bras de son mari, toujours un peu tremblante. Elle attendait le jour où le couperet tomberait, le jour ou il penserait qu'elle pouvait enfin s'en sortir seule. Ce jour là, il la laisserait partir loin de lui, vers un monde gris, froid et sans saveur.

Le lendemain, Sam sentit le soleil chauffer son visage. Il y avait l'odeur de Jack. Elle se réveilla et tomba nez à nez sur le visage de son époux qui dormait comme un bébé. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était grande, très grande. Il y avait des maquettes d'avion un peu partout. Où donc avait-elle atterri ? Pourquoi Jack dormait-il à ses côtés et comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle entendit quelqu'un bouger. Jack s'était réveillé et la cherchait en tâtonnant le lit. Elle s'approcha et se glissa entre les draps.

- Bonjours Sam!

- Mon général, comment...

- On t'a téléportée durant nuit.

- C'est l'Enterprise?

- tu es dans notre chambre.

- Et notre maison?

- Vendue... Il était hors de question que tu remettes les pieds dans cette maison où tu as tant souffert.

Il se glissa alors sur elle et l'embrassa. De baisers en caresses, Sam répondait à son tour à cet appel au corps à corps et à la luxure. Depuis si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas mélangé leur essences, qu'ils n'avaient pas répondu à l'appel de l'autre, qu'a cet instant plus rien n'existait , rien que l'autre et sa passion.

A présent, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Jack semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose d'important sans pour autant trouver les mots. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau.

- J'ai lu ton journal tu sais?

- C'était personnel.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas attendu.

- Et ?

- Tu remerciais ton passé de luxure.

Sam se retourna vers le mur. Elle se remémora le passé. Une larme coula. Pour un homme aussi droit que Jack, il ne supporterait pas. Pourtant, il avait le droit de savoir. Jack déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

- J'avais 14 ans quand ma mère est morte. Mon frère était déjà à l'académie de police, toujours absent et papa s'était enfermé dans son travail. Moi, j'étais seule face à ma souffrance. A cette époque, je sortais avec Reese Bishop, le quaterback de l'équipe de foot de notre école. Il était là à mes côtés. Réconfortant. Un soir, nous avions roulé jusqu'à la plage pour regarder les étoiles se refléter sur la mer. Reese et moi sommes restés des heures à contempler l'étendue d'eau. Il a posé sa main sur moi. Il m'a allongé sur le dos. Je ne voulais pas, il a tentée de me forcer la main, mais je l'ai giflé. Il s'est levé. Il avait changé d'expression. Il m'a demandé de me lever pour me raccompagner chez moi. Il m'a déposé devant ma porte et dit de retourner jouer à la poupée. Le lendemain, il sortait avec Fiona Kon, une fille dont on disait que toute l'équipe de foot connaissait l'anatomie. Fâchée, je suis allée le voir pour faire une scène, il m'a lâché " qui voudrait d'une fille qui ne couche pas ?". Il a ri et m'a renvoyé à mes poupées. Une semaine est passée et je me sentais de plus en plus seule, alors je suis sortie au cinéma et j'ai rencontré Reese. Il était seul et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et qu'il avait raison, si je ne couchais pas avec lui, c'était que je ne l'aimais pas.

Il m'a enlevé mon innocence à l'arrière d'une voiture. Ce fut le début d'une longue descente aux enfers où mes petits amis se succédaient... En moyenne un nouveau tous les mois. Une dérive où j'alternais alcool et sexe. Pour ne plus être seule, j'acceptais toutes les exigences perverses de mes petits amis du moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'abandonnent. A chaque fois, je me disais que c'était moi, parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Alors je me donnais plus à fond sur le prochain. Je me disais que si c'était le prix pour ne pas être seule alors je le paierai. Finalement, donner du plaisir aux hommes était devenu une simple formalité. Je n'avais à cette époque plus aucun respect pour mon corps qui était devenu mon outil anti-solitude. J'avais acquis le titre de "fille facile et docile" et je n'en savais rien. Tout s'est terminé un soir comme tout avait commencé, A l'arrière d'un véhicule avec Reese. Il m'avait raconté la fable de l'amoureux transi qui regrettait de m'avoir largué. Et je l'ai cru. Nous sommes allés dans un parking où nous avons fait l'amour. Puis il m'a attachée de manière à ce que je sois offerte. En suite c'est allé très vite, des sirènes, une descente de flic et mon frère en prime. Il m'a détachée, m'a donné mes vêtements. Quand je fus habillé, il m'a giflée et m'a dit que cette histoire allait être étouffée. Que notre père n'avait pas à savoir que sa fille était une trainée de la pire espèce. J'ai appris plus tard que j'avais échappé à une tournante d'à peu près douze candidats. C'était l'une de mes anciennes amies... Janet, qui avait entendu parler de cette histoire et alerté mon frère. C'est cette même amie qui m'a soutenu et qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente. La suite, vous la connaissez, je me suis engagée dans l'armée et puis... Pitoyable hein. Et encore, j'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai pas attrapé de maladie vénérienne, même pas le sida... Que pensez-vous de moi à présent ?

Jack resta silencieux. La rage montait en lui et il ne voulait pas la laisser éclater, il ne voulait pas effrayer Sam qui s'attendait, il le supposait, à une rupture. Il haïssait tous ses hommes qui s'étaient servis d'elle pour assouvir leurs besoins pervers, il maudissait ce Reese qui avait organisé le viol de sa Sam et il voulait coller un pain à Mark Carter pour avoir achevé le travail des autres hommes en la traitant de trainée, avec ces quelques mots, il avait affirmé l'image négative qu'elle avait d'elle même. Il avait la réponse à cette question qu'il s'était posé mainte fois : "Comment une femme si belle, qui combattait des monstres et faisait exploser des soleils pouvait-elle avoir une si mauvaise opinion d'elle-même ? Elle s'était retournée et attendait une réponse. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Un peu trop fort sans doute, mais d'un seul coup, il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-Je te l'ais dit, je serai toujours là. Tu es une femme géniale Sam, forte intelligente et sensible. S'il te plait, ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te dire que tu ne vaux rien.

- Mon général, vous avez entendu ce que...

- Oui, j'ai entendu l'histoire d'une fille perdue que personne n'a aidé... Laisse-moi l'honneur de t'aimer. Laisse-moi te protéger.

- Mais...

- Epouse moi, laisse montrer au monde la chance que j'ai d'être aimé par toi.

Sam sentit la bouche de Jack se poser sur sa bouche, il était plus fébrile qu'avant, plus gourmand et plus passionné. Il l'aimait malgré son passé. Sam se cambra pour le laisser l'aimer.


	9. Réconciliation

Réconciliation

Jack regardait sa montre depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il attendait SG -3 et SG-1 qui avaient promis de venir. Après sa discussion avec Sam, un mois plutôt, il avait pensé qu'il était grand temps qu'elle se réconcilie avec son frère. Il demanda de l'aide à SG-1 et au colonel Raynols. Ce dernier vouait une admiration sans réserve à Jack et Sam. Et cette idée d'aller chercher Mark Carter en tenue de combat l'amusait.

Dans son laboratoire, spécialement aménagé pour elle à l'Enterprise, Sam travaillait sur un prototype de rechargeur d'E2PZ. Jack lui manquait. Il était parti pour deux jours et on était que le premier jour. Elle se sentait si seule. Elle vit entrer un vieil homme. Il avait les yeux de Jack. Ce dernier la regarda travailler, avant de tenter une conversation.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda l'homme.

- Top secret, monsieur ?

- Jonathan O'Neill senior

- Enchanté.

- J'en doute... Si vous saviez ce que je vous ai fait.

- Je le sais. Vous vouliez protéger votre fils. Tous les pères agissent ainsi.

- Je n'aurai... à cause de moi.

- Nous allons bien c'est l'essentiel.

- Alors c'est quoi?

- En gros, cet appareil est un recharcheur de pile. Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

- Je voulais aussi vous remercier d'aimer autant Jonathan.

- C'est souvent tout l'un ou tout l'autre avec "Mon Général". On l'aime ou on le déteste.

- vous savez, il n'a jamais eu de chance avec les femmes. A l'école, il n'avait pas de succès avec les femmes.

- J'imagine, à l'école les filles écervelées, souvent des bimbos, ne sortent qu'avec des stars de l'école.

- Jonathan est un littéraire.

- Mon Général ? Un littéraire!

- C'est drôle de vous voir l'appeler ainsi.

- Comment ?

- Ben Jonathan, vous n'êtes plus dans l'armée et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

- Pour moi, il sera toujours Mon Général ! Rajouta Sam un peu gênée

- ho! A vous et personne d'autre ?

- Ça paraît idiot hein?

- Non... Parfois il vous appelle "Son petit Colonel".

Soudain, elle devint blême et se précipita vers les toilettes où elle rendit son petit déjeuner. Inquiet, Jonathan sénior lui tendit un mouchoir. Il la regarda.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous avez des nausées Sam? Je peux vous appeler Sam?

- Oui, ça doit faire une semaine.

- êtes-vous hypersensible?

- Je le suis depuis mon mariage...

- Allez vous coucher mon petit, je vais appeler le médecin.

- Non, ce n'est que des nausées !

- Sam soyez mignonne et obéissez.

- J'ai encore du travail.

- Ecoutez, si c'est ce que je pense, il vaudrait mieux que vous évitiez de vous approcher de cette chose. On va consulter un médecin et si il dit que vous pouvez continuer.

- Ce ne sont que des nausées.

- Oui, mais je préfère en être sûr.

- Même le général O'Neill n'a jamais réussi à la faire arrêter de travailler, dit une femme qui venait de rentrer.

- Janet, dit Sam.

Cette dernière avait réussi à emmener Sam dans la chambre. Elle l'ausculta, vérifia le pouls, et fit quelques tests supplémentaires. Le résultat fut sans appel, Sam attendait un enfant. Celle-ci resta sans parler (j'aurais "sans voix", au lieu de "sans parler"). C'était une nouvelle catastrophe qui venait de s'abattre sur elle. Janet la ramena à la réalité.

- Le Général ne veut pas d'enfant, il ne doit pas savoir, dit-elle enfin.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-Janet.

- Charlie. Il a été tellement malheureux et...

- Jack aime les enfants, tu l'as déjà vu se débrouiller avec Cassandra et Mérine. Il va voir Mérine tous les mois.

- Je m'en sortirais si c'est un garçon.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Sam. Garçon ou fille, il sera heureux.

- Se sera un garçon. Il faut que se soit un garçon, il veut un garçon.

- Sam, ne panique pas comme ça. C'est mauvais pour le bébé.

- Et s'il n'en voulait pas ?

- Un enfant de toi, je doute fort qu'il n'en veuille pas Carter.

Tout le monde se retourna. Un jeune homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Jonathan Sénior sourit et l'invita à rentrer. Il avait accepté l'histoire rocambolesque de "l'enfant surprise issu d'une aventure nocturne extraconjugale et sans lendemain" de Jack. Ça lui avait vallu une scène effroyable qui ne s'était terminée qu'avec l'intervention des femmes. La dessus, Jonathan Sénior s'était éclipsé en soufflant à Jack Junior " Ne devient pas comme ton père petit, sinon je te déshériterai". En disant ses mots, Junior avait compris que, bien qu'étant un enfant illégitime, son " grand père" l'avait accepté.

Junior s'était approché de Sam accompagné de Cassandra qu'il surprotégeait comme une sœur.

- Fille ou garçon, il sera heureux, compléta-t-il.

- Et tu sais ça comment toi, demanda Janet?

- Mon chère "dictateur en blouse blanche", vous semblez oublier mon origine.

- Très juste.

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'Enterprise. Les domestiques étaient tous ravit. Ils avaient fini par apprécier la nouvelle maitresse des lieux. Il la trouvait à la fois belle, gentille et intelligente. Sam garda le lit toute la journée. Adélice s'occupa d'elle. La vieille dame s'était attachée rapidement à cette belle fille qu'elle trouvait intéressante et très cultivée. Scientifique elle même, elle était ravie d'avoir trouvé une personne qui parlait le même langage qu'elle. Le plus fascinant, c'était que même Jonathan senior trouvait son compte à discuter avec elle. Sam était aussi passionnée de moto que lui.

Jack arriva dans le lotissement où se trouvait la maison des Carter. SG1 et 3 étaient revêtus de leurs treillis d'intervention. Jack sonna. Une adolescente blonde aux yeux bleus vint lui ouvrir. Jack songea que si Sam lui donnait une fille, c'est à celle là qu'elle ressemblerait. En fait depuis plusieurs semaines à présent, il lui arrivait de penser à la paternité, mais il ignorait si son épouse était prête à assumer la venue d'un enfant. Cela dit, il savait que le temps courrait aussi contre elle. Il voulait tellement qu'elle connaisse cet instant de plénitude quand on tient un nouveau né dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, dit-il enfin, Général O'Neill, de l'US Air Force.

- Oui

- Monsieur Marck Jacob Carter est il là?

- Oui, enfin... C'est à cause de mon grand père.

Mark apparut derrière elle. Jack se représenta et demanda au colonel Raynols et au Colonel Mitchell de procéder à l'arrestation de Mark pour haute trahison envers les Etats Unis. L'ordre émanait du président lui même. Jack monta dans un véhicule avec un Marck dépité, le colonel Mitchell, le colonel Raynols et Teal'c. Daniel prit place dans l'autre véhicule avec une madame Ariel Carter et une Samantha Carter, la femme et la fille de Mark, un peu perdue. Alors que les véhicules quittaient la ville, Daniel ne pu se retenir de rire plus longtemps.

- Sacré Jack, comment a-t-il pu convaincre le président Heyes de participer à cette mascarade.

- Vous voulez-parler du président Heyes ? Demanda Samantha.

- Et oui.

-Vous voulez dire que, nous ne sommes pas aux arrêts ? Demanda Ariel.

- Non, madame. Je sais seulement qu'il y a eu une histoire non résolue entre votre mari et mon amie Samantha.

- Tante Sissi ? S'étonna Sam.

- Et oui. En tout cas je pense que Jack, le mari de Sam, veut régler cette affaire.

- Mais pourquoi cette mascarade ?

- Et bien, je ne connais pas le fond de l'histoire, mais ça doit être grave pour que Jack utilise de grand moyen. Je me demande comment il s'y prend pour toujours obtenir ce qu'il veut.

- C'est un général respecté, intervint le lieutenant Dryman, un grand homme.

- Repos soldat, je suis de SG-1, je vous rappelle et je sais ce que vaut Jack.

Dans le véhicule de Jack ce n'était pas le même son de cloche, Jack, Teal'c et le Colonel Raynol's restait de marbre face à Mark qui les regardait sans pour autant comprendre. L'ambiance était tendue du moins pour le pauvre Marck, parce que Raynols avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire. Ils rejoignirent le SG-C dans la nuit où Mark fut placé dans une salle d'interrogatoire alors qu'Ariel et Samantha furent accueillies dans une chambre pour invité de marque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire à papa ? Demanda Samantha.

- Lui faire peur... Je lui avais bien dit d'aller parler à sa sœur.

- Ils ne lui feront pas de mal.

- J'ai confiance en Daniel, de plus on aura le droit de participer à l'interrogatoire.

-Tu ne devrais pas rire du malheur de papa.

Dans le bureau du Général Landry, Jack lui expliqua la présence des trois étrangers. Hank se régalait déjà de la suite des évènements et toute la base s'était lancée dans des paris loufoques tels que le degré de colère du Général O'Neill ou de la durée d'endurance de Mark et même sur la raison de cette colère.

A l'Enterprise, Sam se languissait de Jack. Il n'avait pas appelé de toute la journée et elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Elle regardait les étoiles et pensait à cette porte qu'elle ne franchirait plus, puis à ses missions. Oui, elle s'ennuyait ferme et s'était d'autant plus vrai à présent que Janet lui avait interdit l'accès à son Labo. Elle caressa son ventre et songea au bonheur de tenir un enfant du Général. Elle sourit car malgré ses doutes, cet enfant serait le fruit de leur amour. Quand elle s'endormit enfin, elle rêva de Jack tenant l'enfant dans ses bras, souriant et radieux.

Au SG-C, Jack avait laissé Mark seul pendant deux bonnes heures durant lesquelles il fit la connaissance de sa belle famille avec qui il discuta pendant le diner. L'ambiance était bon enfant. Puis il s'intéressa tout particulièrement à Samantha. Elle projetait de faire une carrière dans l'aérospatial, comme sa tante et s'enfermait souvent des heures dans son laboratoire improvisé appelé par le commun des mortels, un garage. Il sourit, à ne pas en douter, cette fille ressemblait à sa tante. Il se leva enfin et alla dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ordonna à Mark de s'assoir.

- Vous êtes ici pour haute trahison envers votre pays. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir vendu des dossiers confidentiels au Russes et par la même, condamner tous nos espions en place sur ce territoire.

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur

- Je parle de votre présence dans notre bureau de Colorado Spring et de votre rendez vous avec le Colonel Korsarof à l'hôtel de Méridan. J'ai des photos, ne niez pas.

- Je ne suis jamais allé à Colorado Spring dans l'optique de voler des dossiers et je ne connais pas de colonel Korsarof.

- Nous vous avons fait suivre et avons filtré vos appels téléphoniques passés depuis votre bureau au FBI.

- Ces photos sont des faux, où alors c'est quelqu'un qui me ressemble.

- Actuellement, votre femme et votre fille sont interrogées.

- Mais elles n'ont rien à voir dans nos histoires. C'est moi qui suis soupçonné.

Dans la salle d'observation, Ariel et Samantha avaient pitié du pauvre homme. L'histoire était bien rodée. Les photos avaient été monté (j'aurais mis "trafiquées", au lieu de "montées") par Kerry, l'histoire écrite pas Jack, les documents trafiqués par Walter Harryman qui riait lui aussi dans son coin et enfin l'acte d'arrestation avait été signé par Henry Heyes lui même. Plus les heures s'égrainaient plus Mark faiblissait, mais Jack était tout de même fier de la capacité de résistance de son beau frère. L'interrogatoire dura plus de quatre heures. Ariel et Samantha s'étaient couchées deux heures après le début de l'interrogatoire de Mark. Finalement Jack se présenta enfin comme étant le mari de Sam et lui expliqua pourquoi il avait monté toute cette histoire. Il voulait juste se venger de la souffrance qu'il avait infligé à Sam.

- Je voulais aller la voir pour m'excuser, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage, j'étais persuadé qu'elle me détestait. Ariel n'arrête pas de me dire que Sissi ne me pardonnera jamais si je ne faisais pas le premier pas.

- Elle vous aime toujours Mark. Elle attend votre pardon. Elle pense que vous ne l'aimez plus à cause de cette histoire de parking.

- J'étais son frère, son grand frère et je l'ai envoyé sur les roses ce jour là.

- Je sais. Ce que vous lui avez dit ce jour là l'a profondément marqué. Sam est une femme exceptionnelle, une grande guerrière, une scientifique reconnue et pourtant elle a une image d'elle très, très, très négative.

- A cause de moi?

- Elle a besoin de savoir que son grand frère adoré l'aime.

Dans la salle d'embarquement, les sirènes étaient en alerte. Le vortex venait de s'activer de l'extérieur. Walter identifia enfin le code d'identification. C'était Jacob, qui n'avait pas revu Sam depuis la mort de Bâal et qui avait pris 3 jours de congés pour voir sa fille. Il fut accueilli par Jack. Il en fut étonné et encore plus quand il vit Mark et sa famille. Il regarda Jack, puis son fils, puis sa belle fille. Samantha lui expliqua que l'Oncle Jack avait visiblement des choses à régler avec son père. En apprenant le mariage éclair de sa fille, Jacob rentra dans une colère indescriptible. Jack semblait se faire tout petit et cherchait une échappatoire qui n'arrivait pas. Il était huit heures du matin quand Jacob se calma un peu. Il reconnu que ce mariage n'était finalement pas une mauvaise chose. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait remarqué le manège de Jack et Sam et il savait que l'un comme l'autre en souffraient à leur manière. Il pensait, à tord que l'élément déclencheur qui les avait poussé à s'unir était la dernière mission de Sam. Sans doute que la disparition de Sam, la vision de changement de son changement de camp et de sa vie de couple avec Bâal avait fini par faire réfléchir Jack. Il se trompait, la raison était bien plus grave et le Général O'Neill préféra garder le silence sur cette histoire, de même qu'il n'était pas pressé de lui raconter la tentative de suicide de sa fille. Finalement, tout le monde alla se coucher. Jack avait prévu de ramener sa petite belle famille à l'Enterprise le soir même.

Quand Jack arriva à l'Enterprise, il découvrit que sa sœur, Cherry, regardait une fillette courir. La petite semblait chercher quelque chose quand soudain Sam surgit de la haie, attrapant la fillette qui criait et riait. Jack regarda sa femme un instant hypnotisé par cette scène de pur bonheur. C'était ainsi qu'il espérait toujours la voir. Tout à sa rêverie il ne vit pas que Sam avait arrêté de jouer. Elle venait de l'apercevoir et venait à présent à sa rencontre. Elle l'enlaça, ce qui le ramena à la réalité, puis l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent, longtemps. Durant, ses deux jours, Jack pouvait se l'avouer, il n'avait pas pensé à elle une seule fois. Il était beaucoup trop occuper à faire peur à Mark, mais maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, il faisait bon de la sentir contre lui. Jacob dû toussoter pour rappeler sa présence et celle de toute la famille. Jack et Sam se séparèrent un peu gênés.

- Sam, dit Jack qui avait repris son air idiot au grand étonnement de Mark, je te présente le Général Cater, son fils Mark, la femme de Mark, Ariel et Sam, sa fille... tu les connais puisque c'est ta famille... heu...

Ce manège surprit la famille Carter, consterna Jacob et fit rire Sam. Il expliqua à son fils que c'était toute l'histoire pathétique de ces deux idiots. Jack gêné joua les imbéciles et sortit des blagues qui ne firent rire que sa subordonnée Sam. Il remarqua alors que son fils ne le regardait plus. Ses yeux était posé sur sa sœur qui semblait plus que gênée. Elle se souvenait de cette nuit fatidique où elle avait tout perdu et surtout son frère chéri qu'elle avait déçu. De son côté, Mark ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas si sa sœur lui avait pardonné son comportement. Il se contenta d'ouvrir ses bras, comme il le faisait autrefois, quand ils se disputaient et qu'ils voulaient se réconcilier. Les lèvres de Sam tremblèrent et l'ex-colonel de l'armée se lova dans les bras retrouvés de son frère. Aussitôt, elle prit son frère part la main, comme un enfant pressé de montrer sa dernière trouvaille à ses parents. Tirant Mark par la main, elle l'emmena vers le sous sol, suivit de toute la compagnie, mais elle stoppa net devant la porte en métal où était inscrit "labos de Sam".

- Ben, tu ne connais ton code, la taquina Jack.

- Je..., fit elle gênée, Janet m'a interdit l'accès à mon Labo.

- Elle t'a interdit l'accès à ta salle de jeu préférée? Mais pourquoi?

-Elle... pardon mon général, je ne voulais pas.

Jack la regardait inquiet. " Qu'avait-elle pu avoir fait de si catastrophique" ? Se demanda t-il.

- Elle dit que c'est mauvais pour le bébé, dit enfin une voix féminine. Adélice avait vu le groupe s'enfoncé dans les bas fond de l'Enterprise et savait qu'à un moment, sa Belle Fille aurait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Pardon, dit Sam en collant sa tête contre la poitrine de son mari pour ne pas voir sa réaction.

- chut, entendit-elle à l'oreille, c'est merveilleux...

Elle releva la tête, son Général lui souriait, il l'embrassa, il était visiblement heureux de savoir qu'il allait à nouveau pouponner. Un peu rassurée, elle prit sur elle et invita tout le monde à diner.

- Pourquoi Sissi est si terrifiée d'avoir un enfant ? Demanda Mark. Ariel était si excitée d'avoir Samy qu'elle ne tenait plus en place.

- Sans doute qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait subi à l'armée, elle a peur de mettre au monde un alien, répondit naturellement Jacob, que Jack soupçonnait être plutôt Selmac.

- Tu crois qu'il va être déformé papa ? Intervint Sam, stoppant immédiatement sa marche, puis en se tournant vers son époux, Jack...

- Jacob, ta fille est suffisamment nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir cet enfant évitez de l'effrayer encore plus, s'énerva Jack qui serra Sam dans ses bras en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille des mots rassurants.

Durant le repas les discutions se portaient essentiellement sur le prénom du nouveau venu . Jack songeait à " Leïa pour une fille et Luc pour un garçon", mais Sam apposa un véto ferme et définitif la dessus. A la fin du diner il ne restait que trois prénom en lice : Eglantine, proposé par, Jacob, Jolinar proposé par Jack junior, Thor proposé par Mark qui avait fait référence à un grand dieu de la mythologie grec et Omer quasiment ordonné par le futur papa. Sam s'était promis de le faire changer d'avis. Ils allèrent tous se coucher tard dans la nuit.

Enfin seul dans leur chambre, Jack et Sam donnèrent enfin libre cour à leur amour. Leurs corps à corps leur avait manqué. Allongée sur le dos, Sam tentait de retrouver son souffle alors que Jack, au dessus d'elle la contemplait en lui caressant le visage.

-Pourquoi avais tu si peur de m'annoncer la venue de notre enfant Sam ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui tourna le dos, pour ne pas voir la réaction de son mari et attendit.

-Je... Je croyais que tu n'en voudrais pas et tu que partirais si tu voyais que j'attendais un bébé et que...

- Ça faisait un moment que je voulais t'en parler. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à avoir des enfants. Je voulais tellement que tu goûtes à cette joie de porter un enfant dans tes bras.

- Mon Général...

- Tout ce qui vient de toi ne peut-être qu'une bonne chose.

- Et si Selmac avait raison?

- Nous les aimerons quand même, même si tu mets au monde un Asgard.

- Ça pourrait être un Unas.

- Sam...d'ici deux semaines je vais faire une grande fête pour l'anniversaire de notre mariage. J'y convierais tout le gratin américain.

- Et si on me reconnaissait ?

- C'est encore mieux, tu me présenteras et je veux voir la tête de tes ex quand ils sauront à coté de quelle belle et intelligente femme ils sont passés.

- Ils lui sont plutôt passés dessus.

- Et ils n'ont pas vu le diamant que tu es... Ils vont enrager.

Elle se lova contre lui et s'endormit. Jack avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Elle se sentait enfin protégée des agressions de ce monde hostile.


	10. Ma drogue s'appelle Jack

Ma drogue s'appelle l'amour

Les invitées commencèrent à remplir le jardin. Pour leur permettre d'être à leur aise, Jack avait même mis en place une garderie d'enfants. Les discutions allaient bon train sur la nouvelle madame O'Neill et les raisons qui l'avait poussé à épouser Jack. Beaucoup disait que c'était l'argent. Cela blessa beaucoup Sam qui avait pris pour elle cette remarque, mais Jonathan senior la réconforta et lui rappela que ça voulait aussi dire que les gens devaient penser que personne ne pouvait aimer Jack. A ses mots, elle se mit à la recherche de Jack qu'elle vit entrain de jouer avec des enfants. Alors, elle se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa. Il la regarda, elle semblait bouleversée. Elle lui raconta alors les bruits qui circulaient. " Tu t'en fou de ce que les gens pensent, ils pensent toujours du mal, ils sont jaloux de voir les autres heureux. Nous on sait où nous en sommes". Il l'embrassa à nouveau et lui sourit, elle se souvenait sans peine qu'au SGC, beaucoup pensait qu'elle "cirait les pompes" de Jack pour obtenir une promotion. L'avenir leur avait prouvé qu'elle méritait amplement ses décorations.

Sam décida de se mêler à la foule, il lui fallait l'affronter. Elle se retrouva alors face à face avec l'homme par qui tout avait commencé, Reese. D'après ce qu'elle savait il avait fait fortune dans les matériels de sport. Il était là en temps que nouveau riche. Malgré les années, il avait gardé une certaine prestance. Une femme l'accompagnait. C'était une très belle femme qui semblait avoir l'ascendant sur lui.

- Chérie, je te présente Samantha Carter, tu sais, je t'en ai parlé.

- Bonjour, madame...

- O'Neill. Samantha O'Neill, précisa-t-elle.

- Oh ! Et est-ce que mon mari vous a présenté ses excuses pour sa conduite inqualifiable?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps chérie.

Il s'éloigna avec Sam et lui fit ses excuses. Il expliqua que c'était ses copains qui l'avaient poussé. Il raconta ensuite son désespoir quand il avait compris comment il avait perdu la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé en organisant lui même son viol collectif. Chose qui fut évitée grâce à l'intervention soudaine de la police. Il n'y avait pas eu de suite car Marck lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais la revoir. Il lui raconta ensuite sa déchéance, période où il alternait drogue et alcool pour oublier (..) qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue à cause de sa propre bêtise. Il raconta comment Lustine, sa femme actuelle l'avait trouvé ivre dans les poubelles de la paroisse où elle travaillait bénévolement, comment elle l'avait aidé à refaire surface, comment ils étaient tombés amoureux et leur mariage. Sam prit la tête de Reese entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front. A ce contact, Reese comprit à côté de quoi il était passé, toute la douceur et la tendresse dont un autre allait désormais bénéficier et qui aurait dû lui appartenir si il n'avait pas joué avec feu. Sam se passa de lui raconter sa propre histoire, il n'était pas nécessaire d'accabler d'avantage Reese et surtout, elle même ne voulait plus en discuter.

Jack vint les rejoindre. En apercevant Reese, il embrassa Sam, un peu pour marquer son territoire avant de lui dire que Cassandra l'attendait. La "femme du jour" s'en alla après un baiser enflammé puis laissa Jack, un peu sur sa faim. Reese regardait Jack, cet homme chanceux qui allait rendre Sissi heureuse. Ce dernier dégageait un charisme imposant qui lui faisait presque peur.

- euh, on se connait ? Demanda enfin Jack.

- Reese...

- Le responsable de tout son malheur... Un conseil, évitez moi à l'avenir et évitez Carter.

Il regarda Jack s'éloigner. Ce dernier, Reese en était sur, tuerait les personnes qui se hasarderait à faire du mal à Sissi.

Tout le monde était réuni autour de l'estrade. Sam et Jack se tenaient la main et tournaient le dos à l'assemblée pour faire face au Général Hammond. Derrière son pupitre, ce dernier commença son discours tout en se demandant comment Jack avait réussi à l'entrainer dans cette histoire saugrenue puis il sourit en voyant le visage radieux de l'ex-colonel Carter. Il était content de voir que ses deux là avaient trouvé le moyen de régler le problème de la loi "anti-fraternisation" de l'armée.

- Bien, commença-t-il, nous sommes ici pour officialiser l'union de ses deux idiots. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, dehors.

Ce propos fit rire tout le monde, Sam était sûre que le responsable de cette prose était Jack.

- Jack, dit Le général Hammond, veux tu rester marié à Sam, ici présente, l'honorer, l'aimer, assurer ton rôle de mari, mieux que tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent.

- Oui, Général

- Colonel Carter, voulez vous rester mariée à cet abruti not... je tiens à signaler que ce texte à été écrit par le Général O'Neill, précisa-t-il avant de reprendre. Notoire, de l'aimer et de le forcer à tenir sa promesse qu'il vient de vous faire.

- Oui, mon général.

- Bien, par le pouvoir qui ne m'a du tout été conféré, je vous déclare toujours mari et f... VOUS POURRIEZ ATTENDRE AVANT DE VOUS EMBRASSER AU MOINS, s'indigna-t-il avant de murmurer en quittant l'estrade, qu'est ce qu'on me fait pas faire à mon âge moi.

Daniel commença à réclamer un discours. Il savait pertinemment que Jack avait horreur de ça et s'était bien pour le taquiner qu'il en réclamait un. Sa demande fut appuyée par Janet, Vala et bientôt par toute l'assemblée. Jack soufflait de mécontentement. Sam sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se plaça devant le micro.

" Bonjour, Je m'appelle Samantha Carter O'Neill et comme je sais que ça va se savoir, alors autant que vous le sachiez maintenant, je suis une droguée."

Jack regarda, l'air amusé, sa femme qui venait de faire sensation dans la salle. Les invités avaient pris un air choqué et Daniel n'arrivait pas à maîtriser son rire hystérique.

" Tout a commencé quand j'ai fait la connaissance de mon futur dealer, à l'école militaire de Washington. Il était là, à aboyer des ordres et moi, cachée sous ma casquette trop grande je l'écoutais, je buvais ses parole. Je me souviens de mes séances d'entrainements. J'étais toujours entêtée, mais jamais un compliment. Il aboyait toujours. Mais j'aimais me perdre dans ses yeux sombres. Son aura, sa stature étaient plein de promesse d'une marchandise de qualité. J'aurai bien tenté ma chance, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé. Puis, les années ont passées. Nous avons été séparés, puis réunis par la bienveillante destinée. Dans mon tailleur de l'armée de l'air, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il ne se souvenait pas de moi. Je me revois encore lui donner un cour d'anatomie pour justifier ma présence au sein de son équipe. Puis nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Je restais à ses cotés, attirée par tout ce qu'il pouvait me promettre : la sécurité de ne plus être seule notamment, la chaleur. Il avait compris lui même que je deviendrais son unique cliente. Mais la loi était contre nous, alors nous avons décidé d'un commun accord, d'oublier toute éventualité d'en discuter, échangeant seulement des regards et des sourires. Mais le temps passa jusqu'à ce que, faisant fit de tout les règlements je décidais enfin de consommer. Je me rappelle parfaitement de cette nuit où j'ai eu ma première dose. C'était dans un hôtel de Las Végas, j'avais compris ce soir là que je venais de goûter à la plus douce des drogues, la plus enivrante substance. Je me laissais glisser dans le plus beau monde qu'il soit, un monde ou tout n'était que sécurité, baisers, caresses et volupté. Quand j'ai tout perdu, je suis passé du paradis à l'enfer. Ses caresses, sa voix, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, tout me manquait. Je ressentais ce vide au fond de moi, ce froid, cette douleur intense qui m'ôtait peu à peu la vie. J'avais tout perdu à cause d'une mission, je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas... Mais il m'a pardonné. Il m'a rendu la vie qui m'avait déserté, réchauffé le cœur et rendu plus vivante que jamais. Quand il m'a embrassé ce jour là, j'ai su que je ne serais plus seule, je n'aurai plus jamais froid, plus jamais mal. Je vivrais dans un monde de bonheur éternel. Cette drogue s'appelle l'amour, totalement légale, sauf entre militaire. Mon Dealer s'appelle Général de Brigade Jonathan Junior O'Neill, Jack pour les intime... Heu! C'est mon dealer exclusif alors bas les pattes !

Il y eu un silence total dans l'assemblée. Daniel, durant le discours avait eu une brusque envie de prendre Vala dans ses bras, tout comme JR qui avait saisi Cassandra par la taille. Autour d'eux, des couples qui s'étaient disputés durant toute l'après midi s'étaient rapprochés. Sam, quant à elle, commençait à trembler. Son discours lui avait rappelé de très mauvais souvenirs. Jack s'en aperçu et la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'y lova. Il prit alors le micro.

- Après un discours comme ça j'ai intérêt à assurer, déclara-t-il d'un ton dégagé. Comment dire... Je ne crois pas mériter une femme pareille, c'est une scientifique reconnue dans son domaine, une militaire hors pair, une femme courageuse, sensible, douce et incroyablement belle. Et c'est moi qu'elle a choisi..., c'est dire comme ses goûts en mec sont décevant... Désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser, elle a besoin de sa dose.

Tout les deux quittèrent l'estrade et disparurent pour ne plus reparaître de la journée. Sara, Janet, Kerry, Vala et Daniel s'étaient retrouvés autour de la table à gâteau.

- Et bien, il en aura fallu du temps, dit Kerry.

- Au moins cette histoire est enfin réglée.

-Sauf, que sa peur de le perdre ne la quittera jamais, dit Janet, et c'est cette histoire avec Bâal et tout ce qui en a découlé qui en est à l'origine.

- Comme il l'a quitté une fois, rien ne dit qu'il ne le refera pas, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Sara.

- Non, répondit Janet... C'est surtout parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'elle ne vaut pas le coup d'être aimer. Mais je pense que ça va aller maintenant.

- Oui, maintenant que Jack à toutes les cartes, ça devrait aller, renchérit Vala, non ?

- On va quand même garder un œil sur ses idiots, décida Daniel qui connaissait bien la capacité de son amie à tout comprendre de travers.

Le groupe porta à toast en l'honneur de leurs amis le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter O'Neill et le Général de Brigade Jonathan O'Neill Junior.


End file.
